Blood Pact (Redux)
by PerfectLittleAngel
Summary: (A rewrite of an abandoned fic.) Kim enjoys life after Graduation for the most part, and with Drakken out of the picture the most credible threat she faces is her old rival Shego. But a death in Shego's family brings a long forgotten Pact to center stage that will change the lives of both girls... Doesn't help Shego is hiding a secret in her pants.(Has Futa, Yuri, Non-Con, etc.)
1. Chapter 1

It's the stroke of midnight over London, Big Ben chiming in the distance of Buckingham Palace. Most are asleep by this hour… But at least one restless soul is not.

Shego stands on a balcony with a mug topped with whipped cream in her hands. She stirs the tip of a finger around in it with a smile, and then licks it clean with a soft moan of approval. Chuckling to herself she heads back into the palace dining hall. "If only Drakken could see this, almost seems like the sort of thing he'd do. Took a fortune, lots of help, and in the end… Ransoming the Queen of England just to spend an evening enjoying her luxury?" She pauses to sip to beautifully blended coffee, and sits in a chair at the head of the long banquet table. "...Yup, totally worth it."

Elsewhere in the palace Kim is careful while sneaking into the palace, last she heard from Wade, the security was still on.

"I cannot believe Shego did this, it's more like something that Drakken would do if he was still trying to take over the world. I mean kidnapping the queen to only stay here for a day? Just what is Shego up to really?" Kim thinks while she slowly approaches the room that Shego is resting in.

Shego smirks as she hears the door behind her slowly slide open on well oiled hinges. The back of her chair obscures her from view so she holds her mug off to the side so her black glove is visible. "Ever had British coffee, Kimmy? Let me tell ya, there's two things Brits do well… Spy movies, and coffee. Well, tea too, but really who outside of Europe drinks tea much anymore?" She drinks a bit more, and sets it on the table before turning her chair to face the door.

Kim is in a guarded stance while she keeps her gaze on Shego before she speaks up. "What's your game Shego? You would normally try a smarter plan than this."

Shego smiles, "Oh I did Kimmy, just figured for the sake of old pals I'd just say hi first." She pulls a detonator from a napkin by her plate, and as she holds it up she presses the button with her thumb. "See, part of what I spent so much time, and effort on was 25 time bombs scattered around London. Had some help from ninjas, long story. Anyways, they're all set to go off in an hour, and the longer you stand there the less time you have to deal with them. Here…"

From under her plate she pulls a tourist's guide of London, and flicks it over to the floor between them. "Knock yourself out, see the sites. Oh, and the last bomb has where I put the Queen." She stands, and stretches with a smile. "Man I missed this…"

Kim can barely believe this as she picks up the touring map, then again this is Shego, she has more brains then Drakken normally so this shouldn't really surprise her. "Why do this!? What's your goal?"

"Oh, pfft, that's the easy bit to explain," Shego replies. "I mean, c'mon Kimmy? How long exactly have we been trying to kick each other's teeth in? Then one day Drakken gets a medal for saving the world, and then… Bye-bye world domination plots. He goes back to being CEO of a fast food company, gaining over his office plants. Where's that leave me? I'm the kind of girl that needs that bit of excitement in her life, and I wasn't going to get it behind a secretary desk."

Picking up her coffee again she says, "Less than an hour now, better get your rear in gear… Bye." She giggles with a wink as she starts to finish her coffee.

Kim grits her teeth before she pulls out her kimmunicator while she runs to the open balcony with the touring map under it.

"Wade! Get me a map of London and load these locations, I got bombs to find.. Fast!" Kim talks fast before Wade's image appears on the screen.

Shego watches in amusement, and licks the cream off her lips. Leaving the mug on the table she heads out into the hall where a butler is waiting. "Fire up the jet," she says. "And that blond chick who brought me desert? Make her the stewardess. I'm leaving, now."

The butler bows, and heads off. Meanwhile Shego hums to herself as she visits the jewel collection. Taking a bag she selects a few favorites she had spotted earlier today, and takes them before headed for the landing strip. She checks her watch, and mutters to herself, "Fifteen minutes already… Kim's got to have finished at least eight of the bombs by now. They're just dynamite after all, cheapo explosives."

Once she's in the jet she kicks out the pilot, taking that seat for herself. By the time she's in the air she knows Kim will only be half done. So with Autopilot engaged… She can have a bit of fun.

Shego unbuckled herself from the pilot seat, and heads back to where the stewardess should be. "Hey, blondy, where'd you go?"

The Stewardess is actually in the back to grab a few snacks for Shego and the pilot, though she had no idea the pilot was kicked off the jet yet. "I'm in the back grabbing some snacks for you and the pilot, anything in particular?"

Shego follows her voice, and smiles when she sees her bent over to look into a cupboard. Her shapely ass does the skirt of her uniform justice, and Shego feels her core start to burn a bit. "As a matter of fact… Yes," Shego replies, reaching out a hand casually to cup her bum.

The Stewardess lets out a small epp in shock before looking back to see Shego gripping her rear. "W-What are you doing!?"

"Enjoying some excellent in-flight service," Shego replies as she reaches over with her other hand. Hooking her finger just under the back of the British woman's skirt she ignites her finger with the barest bit of plasma, cutting the fabric with ease so it falls uselessly to the floor, exposing her panties under her pantyhose.

The Stewardess falls away in greater shock when she sees the energy from Shego's finger while she tries to keep the rest of her clothing on. "T-The Captain w-won't stand for this!"

"Really? I don't see him trying to stop me…" Shego smiles, and cracks her fingers as her hands light up with plasma. "So, are you going to make this hard on both of us, or just a little rough?"

The Stewardess saw what happened to her clothing with one finger, an entire fist might kill her if she was lucky, if not… "I-I'll be good, j-just don't hurt me."

"No promises," Shego says in a singsong kind of tone as she puts out the plasma, and picks the lady up by the front of her outfit. She carries her to the passenger area, and lays her on a table bolted to the floor of the cabin before ripping the front of her outfit open to get her first good look at the Brit's underwear.

The Stewardess actually wore black colored nightwear under her outfit, black bra, black panties, the works. Shego looks it over with a lustful lick of the lips, and then gropes her tits. "Wow, so soft even through the fabric. What size are you?"

The Stewardess is blushing from embarrassment before she answers, she knew she can't really disobey right now since Shego could get angry. "D-D to E cup.

"Lucky me," Shego chuckles, and a look of discomfort crosses her features. Releasing the woman's breasts she reaches down to undo her own pants, and lets them drop to show some rather thick panties. Then when she pulls these down out springs her lifelong secret… A ten inch cock, at least an inch and a half wide. She smiles as she strokes it, looking up at the stewardess to take in her reaction.

The Stewardess is just staring at it in both shock,surprise, and… some excitement. She actually looks online every now and then to look at pictures, and videos of woman with dicks and Shego actually has one which made her panties soak somewhat. "D-Did I hit my head or something when I fell?"

"Nope," Shego replies, tracing a finger around the wet spot on the Brit's skivvies. "This is all real, including the part where it turns out you're a dripping slut just by looking at a cock." She tears away the see-through fabric of the pantyhose over her crotch, and then yanks her panties to the side so she can rub the head of her cock on her slit directly.

The Stewardess is surprised at the insult but keeps quiet to keep from angering Shego, if she could do anything now, it would be from trying to fight this. "A-At least be gentle."

But Shego has no intention of being gentle, not right now when she hasn't felt a pussy in over a month. And so she pushes the first two inches of her cock in without hesitation, and yanks down the poor woman's bra to let her breasts spring free as she starts to plunge her cock deeper.

The Stewardess grits her teeth from the intrusion, thankfully she wasn't a virgin thanks to a toy she had back home, unfortunately though thanks to her job, she rarely met any men, and they didn't match up to Shego. "AH!"

Shego smiles, gripping the side of the table with one hand as she uses the other to abuse the breasts of the stewardess, all the while rocking her hips roughly, steadily getting deeper in that hot, tight snatch. "Fuck~! This pussy is divine, haven't felt one this fresh in ages!"

The stewardess could only groan and moan sense Shego was making it hard to form words, and to add more to her situation, she was already about to orgasm thanks to her pussy tightening, she barely got any in the past. "I-I'm…I'm.. .CUMMING!"

Shego isn't ready to blow her load yet, and as she drives the other woman to orgasm she starts jackhammering her pussy, their hips slapping together as she barely pulls out an inch between thrusts. "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!"

The Stewardess experiences orgasm after orgasm while Shego just keeps hammering into her. She didn't know how much longer she could last, and hopes that Shego is getting close. Her hopes are not in vain either, soon Shego's cock flare, preparing to fire speed. But with the skill of someone that's done this a million times Shego pulls out, rapidly jerking herself off as she fires her seed all over the blond. A few shots even fly far enough to hit the window behind her as they glaze her face.

Shego pants happily, and pats the woman on the pussy softly as she hears a buzzing noise. Looking down she realizes it comes from her pants pocket. Bending down she fishes it out, and checks the caller ID. With a sigh she grabs the arm of the stewardess, and jerks her head is closer before pressing her cock to her mouth. "Do me a favor, clean that up, I have to take this call," Shego says as she answers the phone.

The Stewardess could barely keep her mind clear, but she knew that she had to follow orders so she started lick Shego's dick from the underside and near her pussy before she slowly went to the head of Shego's dick.

Shego strokes her head softly as she talks into the phone, "Hello? ...Oh hey, what's up? ...She… What, when? ...Oh…" Her face takes a somber expression, and after a minute she blinks, coming back to awareness. "Yeah I'm still here, is that all? ...Yeah… Okay… Yeah, just email me a copy, I'll take care of it. ...No I'm not exceptionally busy at the moment, I can handle it no problem." She smirks down at the stewardess, and angles her cock to push the tip into her mouth along with the first few inches, gently moving her hips.

The Stewardess keeps her mouth open while she tried to take Shego dick further, she didn't want to admit it but she was excited about this even though her mind was still having some issues. Shego grins, pushing in a bit too far, trying to make her gag as she hangs up the phone. "You're pretty good at this… Almost makes me regret doing this to you, and what's coming next."

The Stewardess is greatly confused at Shego's comment while she kept her head bobbing back and forth along Shego's dick like her life depended on it. Shego smiles, and takes the lady's hand, putting it on the exposed shaft she can't gobble. "Don't go holding back on me," she teases as if they were girlfriends rather than a villain with her victim.

The Stewardess gulps for a moment before she actually thrusts her head forward, taking more than half of Shego's dick into her mouth. Shego tosses her head back with a shout of joy, and moans erotically. "Fuck, I swear you're the perfect bitch~ Keep going~!"

The stewardess keeps going for a minute before she starts to rub Shego's clit to help her finish faster, her other hand rubs what she couldn't take into her mouth.

Shego doesn't even last a minute after that, and grabs her head, trying to shove her entire cock into her mouth as she cries out in orgasm. She's already in her throat, and starts quickly filling it with a thick load of seed. "Oh fuck yeah~!"

The Stewardess can barely breath with Shego's dick thrusting down her throat while she feels the semen shooting into her stomach. Honestly if Shego's orgasm doesn't finish then she might pass out from lack of oxygen, at least it is evident on the Stewardess's face.

Thankfully it never gets to that point, after a few bursts Shego pulls out, and starts working her cock some more. What's left of her climax goes all over her victim's face, and breasts. Panting she smiles down at her, satisfied. She gets some napkins from a dispenser in the wall of the cabin, and wipes the spit off her cock, watching it go limp slowly. Once it does she tucks it away between her legs, and pulls up the thick underwear. As she fixes her pants she asks, "I don't suppose you know how to fly a plane, or skydive, do you?"

The Stewardess is relieved when Shego is finished, however Shego's question catches her off guard for a moment. "I-I can do basic stuff on this jet in case the pilot had an issue during flight, a-and I took a couple skydiving lessons in the past, why?"

"Because there is no pilot," she replies as she strips the stewardess of her panty hose, and then panties. She looks the black undergarments over, and smirks. "I think I'll keep these, you're worth remembering… Anyways, I'm gonna reset the Autopilot to take this bird down somewhere between California, and Hawaii. Feel free to try landing yourself, or make use of the spare parachute." She heads for the cockpit with a soft sigh as she pockets the panties. "I got a friend of the family to visit…"

Back in London Kim's Kimmunicator goes off. "Good job Kim, looks like that's the last bomb. How're you holding up?"

Kim is approaching the last bomb with a slight frown on her face while she pulled out a piece of diffused TNT. "Been easy believe it or not, no guards, simple TNT, it's like Shego didn't even put much into defending the bombs, or at least Dynamite if you count those as real bombs."

"Yeah, if I had to guess I'd say this bomb hunt was just a distraction," Wade informs her. "Satellites say the queen's private jet took off almost 45 minutes ago, and is now somewhere over South Dakota. I'm plotting a course, and it looks like it'll carry her several miles past the coast of Hawaii. Either she's headed to Japan the long way, or she'll jump ship anywhere over America."

Kim feels like she is about to get a headache from this issue while she tries to piece together the female GO's possible plan. She enters the final bomb area. "Either that or she's staying in Hawaii, just what is she up to exactly?"

"No clue right now. Oh, by the way I screened a call from your mom earlier, didn't think you'd like any distractions while dealing with explosives. Want me to patch you through to her, or just tell her you're on your way home?"

Kim takes a moment to look at the bomb's location, straight ahead. "Nah, patch her through, this should be simple if it's just Dynamite."

"Roger!"

A few seconds later her mom shows up on the screen. "Hey Kim, you got a minute?"

Kim is getting closer to the location on the map. "Sorta, finishing up with defusing a bomb, or at least getting close to the last bomb, what's up?"

"Well, it turns out an old friend of mine from college has passed away, and her family lawyer is here with her last will and testament. We're waiting for a few people, and by that I mean just you, and her successor. How soon can you make it home?"

Kim takes a moment to think. "If this goes well, It should be a few hours at least, got to get the queen of england back to her throne since Shego, for some reason, put her there before she left the area."

"Alright honey, if you have to. Just make sure you're home for breakfast, alright?"

Kim is right in front of the bomb room. "Sure, mind making sure Jim and Tim don't set up a trap in my room or something? I… remember a few moments that nearly ended badly."

"Rest assured I'm watching them like a mama hawk, don't wanna make a bad impression on our guests. Good luck Kim!" Then she hangs up.

This bomb isn't all that well hidden, just taped to the back of a potted tree with 5 minutes still on the timer.

Kim gets a half lidded look on her face from the lack of thought for this one. "You have got to be kidding me."

Kim then looks around for the queen after she takes a moment to defuse the bomb. She doesn't find much in the obviously fake office. At least until she steps on a metal door in the center of the room hidden under a rug. It looks like a bolted Blast Door too, like for a bunker.

When she opens it she hears what sounds like late night television, and down a ladder she finds the Queen relaxing on a couch with a bowl of popcorn, and several empty tubs of ice cream. There's a note hanging from one of the ladder rungs reading, "Gotcha Kimmy~!"

Kim's right eye twitches a few times, and she takes a moment to calm down before she approaches the queen. "Excuse me your majesty, are you alright?"

"Oh quite alright my dear," the Queen replies, and then laughs as she changes the channel to a Tom & Jerry rerun.

Kim looks around the room to see if Shego left any surprises while she speaks to the queen again. "Did Shego, the lady whose hands emit plasma, do anything to you, or say anything about doing anything after her little plan here?"

"Oh no," the queen shakes her head. "She just said she was happy for the Holiday, must say I appreciate the break too. Oh, and she said when Kim Possible shows up to tell her that she hoped she had a fun night as well."

Kim sighs in slight relief and in slight aggravation, relief that the queen was unharmed and the room was clear, aggravated that Shego practically had her do a freaking bomb hunt all over london. "Well your majesty, Shego left, so you can head back home. I can escort you there too, to make sure you get there safely."

"Very well," the Queen replies, sounding disappointed as she stands, tightening her bright pink robe

Several few hours later Kim arrives back at home. Thankfully with people willing to do her favors all over the world her family had been able to pretty much rebuild their home, with only a few improvements. But when she gets home the sun is well set, and it's about 8pm. So it's no surprise that the lights are all out.

And speaking of surprises, as soon as she lets herself in the front door the lights in the living room light up, and there's a chorus shout of "Surprise!"

Kim is really surprised to see so many people here, honestly things were really off for her during the last incident she had while she looks around the room in a stunned silence.

Ron, naturally, is the first to run up, and hug her with a big smile. He fastens a party hat on her head, and says, "Happy 18th birthday Kim!"

Even though Kim is a little annoyed at the hat, she is glad for many reasons, so much so that her annoyance vanishes to just enjoy the party. "Hey Ron, Thanks for coming, had an issue with Shego in London and this party's just the thing to cheer me up."

Ron laughs nervously, and rubs the back of his neck, "Yyyyyeaaahhh… About that…" He looks back at the assembled guests waiting to greet the birthday girl. In the very back of the room is Shego with a green wrapped present with a black bow balanced on her knee as she stares at Kim with a smug grin. She raises a hand, and wiggles her fingers in a wave.

Kim can't even speak correctly for a moment while she gestures to Shego for a moment before she finds her voice. "Someone please... explain why Shego is here… after she kidnapped the freaking queen of england, and set bombs around the place. Granted they were small bombs, but someone could have gotten hurt!"

Here's a collection of laughter among her guests, and Ron grins with a shrug. "Well… Remember way-back-when, the time we saved London from a storm machine? Yeah, we called in a favor, and set the whole thing up. We had to keep you busy while we set up the party, and Shego is the only nice villain we know. They weren't even real bombs, the dynamite was empty."

Kim is silent for a moment which got everyone confused before she sends Ron a glare. "So, you're telling me that I went clear across the country to rescue the queen, deactivated bombs, and had to use a few favors to get back here in a few hours, and you're telling me that it was just a fake kidnapping?"

Ron gulps, and warily raises a hand with a finger raised, trembling. "...Yes…?"

Kim's body shakes with rising anger before she takes off the hat and places it in Ron's hand. "Next time… try to do a distraction that doesn't take me clear across the world."

Kim then walks out of the room before anyone could stop her. Nobody is sure what to do, and then her mom sighs, "I'll go talk to her…" She heads off after Kim with a concerned frown.

Kim is sitting on her bed while she tried to calm down, she doesn't want to ruin the party, but this is… overkill to her. There's a soft knock at the door, and then she hears her mom call, "Sweety? It's me, can I come in?"

Kim looked to the door with a slight frown. "Yeah, it's unlocked."

Anne Possible steps inside, closing the door behind her. Walking over she sits on the foot of the bed. "What's on your mind Kimmy-Cub?"

Kim looks to her mom before sighing. "Sorry about storming off like that mom, I was just irritated with the london situation and Ron telling me it was practically a prank to get me away for awhile made me even more irritated, I mean wouldn't sending me to a movie or something be just as good and a lot less of a hassle?"

"It would, but then if something came up you might catch on to what we were up to," Anne explains. "Especially if Ron was taking you, you know that boy can't keep a secret, most especially from you. Admittedly though the whole setup was Shego's idea, and we decided to roll with it… considering…" Anne slowly looks down, her motherly expression slipping to a sad one right along with her tone.

Kim is confused for a moment at the fact that it was Shego's idea, but but she gets a worried look on her face at her mom's falling mood. "Something wrong?"

"I wasn't lying earlier when I said a close friend had passed," Anne replies. "Her lawyer is downstairs with her Will. I just wasn't going to say anything until after the party… She's been sick for a long while now, lung cancer… And she was Shego's mother." Anne sighs sadly before looking up at Kim.

Kim is shocked silent for a moment at the news, lung cancer, that sounded painful beyond belief, however Kim is a little confused by her mom's words. "Wait, why is the lawyer here? Shouldn't the lawyer go to GO tower where the entire family is for privacy?"

"Apparently we're mentioned in the Will," Anne replies. "And as for the GO family… Shego only learned about her mom a few hours ago, and from her own personal lawyer. That's how out of touch she is with her family Kim. So all things considered we thought letting her get involved like this would help her know she wasn't alone should the worst come. It goes without saying she's known for poor life choices… Left alone in grieving, I don't want to think about how she would cope."

Kim has to frown before she sighs. "Alright, just give me a few minutes and I'll be back down for the party. I need a shower from the trip back and I don't think I smell right."

"Alright," Anne says, and kisses her daughter on the forehead as she stands to leave. "I suppose though from now on when your father says the family motto that anything is possible for a Possible you have a retort about planning surprise parties." She smiles with a wink as she steps out, closing the door behind her.

Kim chuckles a bit at that before she quickly grabs some clothing. she then enters the bathroom to clean herself after picking out a basic black and red outfit. She picks out a black short sleeved shirt which shows off her breasts a bit while she picks out a simple pair of dark red shorts which shows her toned legs.

When she rejoins the party everyone seems to be doing fine. Ron is sitting by a wall with a plate of nachos, looking put out.

Kim approached Ron before standing next to him. "Hay Ron, sorry about earlier, I found out that it was Shego's idea from my mom."

He looks up at her, "Ah it's alright KP. Figured I should've talked her out of it, it's just nobody had any better ideas. You're usually so good at everything that anything we tried to distract you with around here wouldn't have done the job."

Kim had to admit that Ron had a point, she was able to get things done quickly nowadays which made her grin a little. "You have a point, though I would like it if you would have a plan that is a little closer to home next time, just in case anyone gives the idea for me to go around the world again."

"Got it. Oh, by the way…" He reaches under his chair, and pulls out a purple present with a gold ribbon. It's small, and kinda flat with a rectangle shape. "Happy Birthday KP!"

Kim grins a bit when she saw Ron's gift before sitting next to him to unwrap it carefully in case it was fragle. "Thanks Ron, I wonder what it is."

When she opens it she finds a necklace there, a thin chain holding a pendant of a silver rose with the petals in full bloom.

Kim is nearly speechless when she sees the necklace, however she does eventually get some words out when she picked it up. "Ron….where…. how?"

"I just saw it in a jewelry store coming home from work one day," he replies. "And with your birthday coming up I figured it'd look good on you, so…"

Kim smiles a bit when she held the necklace towards Ron. "Mind helping me put it on?" He takes it with a smile, and clasps it in place around her neck. Then he pulls a soft kiss on her cheek before he hugs her from behind. "Happy Birthday Kim!"

Kim then kisses Ron's lips for a moment after her mood about the party raises before she stood from the chair. "Thanks Ron, now then… let's enjoy the party, only happens once a year right?"

Ron nods, and gets up as some music gets turned on, and a space is cleared for a dance floor. They share few dances together, but as is typical for Ron his stomach calls him away to get a snack.

That's when Shego waves to get Kim's attention, and beckons her over.

Kim would have ignored Shego for the London incident, but her mood is better than it was earlier, and… Ron is at the snack area so she walks over to talk with her. "Need something Shego?"

Shego holds up her present, "Figured I'd pass this along to you while I had the chance."

Kim carefully takes the present before she opens it a moment later to see what is inside. It turns out to be a burnt out high-tech remote, and a pair of spiky microchips in a condition not much better, all arranged in a wooden frame covered in glass like it could be hung on the wall.

Shego folds her hands behind her head with a grin, "It's what I could find of the Moodulator thingy. Remember, we both got tagged with those chips, and folks were messing with our emotions all day long?"

Kim got a little irked when she remembered her moods jumping left and right multiple times at the touch of a button. "Yeah unfortunately I do, I thought these were destroyed after we got them off though."

"So did I honestly," Shego admits with a shrug. "But last week I went back to the guy that made them hoping for some steady work, and he'd salvaged this much of it. I figured it was a good way to remember the old days so I had it framed." She giggles, "I swear I almost died of humiliation when I got mine off. Drakken though…" She hugs herself around the middle, and laughs as she remembers his reaction to her mood swings. "Oh… Oh you gotta hear this Kimmy. C'mon, take a seat."

Kim decides to place the framed present on a table to set it up later before she follows Shego to a set of chairs.

After Kim and Shego sit down, Kim speaks up. "So... whats up?"

Shego chuckles, "Okay, so Drakken, and I had just gotten back to the lair I guess when my chip turned on. I just started bawling, I kid you not, outright bawling when I noticed I chipped one of my nails in our fight. Drakken tried to flaunt whatever manliness he has, and said he breaks them all the time, and doesn't cry… on the outside at least."

Kim grins while she pictures it. "I can see that with the chip on, but remember the first time, I think you said something about finding a bird or something after you got the chip off the first time, though I think that was a mind control chip."

Shego raises an eyebrow, "Yeah? The time you got to wear one of my outfits, and I got stuck in an apron listening to Drakken's life story?"

Kim giggles a bit when she remembers before frowning. "Remind me, how many times did we get some kind of mind control or mood controlling chip connected to us, but Ron and Drakken didn't?"

Shego shrugs, "I dunno, at least the twice… Damn, it's gonna be boring now. You're off to college, I'm out of work… Ah, the good old days…"

Kim takes a moment to think before she looks to Shego. "Why not become a freelance merc or something? Knowing you as long as I have, you could probably make quite a bit and still keep kicking butt."

Shego tilts her head back, "Please Kimmy, for someone with my skills I might as well got to a playground, and kick some kids in the sandbox. It's pretty much that easy. Only one who could stand a chance of beating me is sitting right next to me." She looks to Kim out the corner of her eye, and grins. "Maybe I'll drop by your college, stir up a little trouble just to keep myself in shape."

Kim chuckles a bit before responding. "Maybe. but I'm sure the headmaster would probably charge me for damages since you would find some way out of there fast if he finds out that it's you. It's no secret that we fought in the past after all."

"Relax, I'm only 40% serious," Shego replies. "Might drop in to enjoy a party from time to time though, I'd pay to see you drunk."

Kim sighs since she doesn't really drink since she is under the drinking age. "Sorry but 18 remember, got to be at least 21 Shego, and for what you can do, hmmm… why not train a student or something to fight or something? It's not the craziest idea in the world."

Shego considers, "What, like, start my own Dojo? Teach people how to fight?"

Kim shrugs at Shego's questions. "Like I said, it's not the craziest idea. you get paid to teach others how to fight, and you can let off some steam. I can even visit every now and then to keep my skills sharp."

"I'll file that one away in 'Under Advisement,' and get back to…" Shego furrows her eyebrows, and leans around Kim to look across the room. "Uh… Don't look now, but I think your little monsters are getting a bit green around the gills…"

Kim looks over in confusion at what Shego said to see what was going on. "What are you...? oh..."

Sure enough Kim's twin brothers aren't looking very healthy. Kim spots her old Stink Gas Lipgloss in one of their hands seconds before the both of them toss their cookies on the floor, much to the disgust of most the other guests.

Kim shudders before looking to Ron. "Hay Ron, mind grabbing a bucket from the garage and filling it with water… I'll get the mop after I get the knock out gas from the tweebs before anyone else gets curious."

Kim then looks to Shego for a moment. "Seems we'll have to talk more later, got a spill to clean."

Shego looks confused, "Having to clean up puke at your own 18th birthday? Uh, Kimmy, am I the only one that thinks you should just let someone else handle it? It's your day after all."

Kim shrugs at Shego's question. "Yeah, but I at least want to make sure the knock out gas doesn't… well… actually knock anyone out first off and I'll need to clean up to even get to it, and besides Ron who else do I ask at the party? Drakken?... Wait…. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That I owe you for the London prank, and I'll have to do it?"

Kim chuckles a bit before responding. "Nah, I was mad, but I'm over it now. Besides, your gift gave me an idea... Payback for the moodulator sound good to you?"

Shego grins, "I'm listening…"

Kim looks to the kitchen to see Ron filling the bucket with water before she looks back to Shego. "How is your aim with your plasma exactly?"

"Depends, you want precision, or someone in the hospital/morgue?" She holds up a finger, and ignites it.

Kim holds her hand up in a pistol like fashion. "Precision. After I get the tweebs out, hit the knock out gas canister. this room has vents to get the gas before it gets close to the guests."

"You got it," Shego replies, holding her lit hand like a pistol.

Kim then enters the kitchen with the mop in hand after getting it from the pantry. "Hay Ron, let me grab the tweebs real quick before you start."

Ron nods, waiting with the bucket, and mop on standby.

Kim carefully steps over the puke before she picks up the gas canister and sets it on the table. "Don't want another accident right?" The twins shake their heads, and look up at her with miserable expressions in response.

Kim felt a little pity for them when she picks them up and threw them over her shoulders before she carefully walks out of the room before Ron starts to clean up, keyword a little pity. "Hope this teaches you not to mess with my stuff. I may use this as a trap if it worked this well. It was an accident this time. But…"

Shego gives Ron the time to clean up the floor, but as soon as he's done she shoots the canister of gas.

The canister gives a little explosion before the entire room fills with the foul odor, Kim in the meantime starts the vents for the room after she sets the twins on the couch so that the guests won't pass out.

As it turns out, the guests don't bother sticking around after that. One whiff of that gas, and they're ready to leave. So they leave their presents, with Kim a quick Happy Birthday, and then make a beeline for the exit. Ron, Shego, and the lawyer are the only ones that stick around apart from those that live in the house.

Shego grins as she helps open windows, "Gotta say Kimmy, never knew you had a dark side like that. You are going to fit right in at college."

Kim grins before she looks to see how Ron was doing since he was next to the canister. "Anything's possible for a possible remember? And I got the room cleared apparently."

Ron is still down from the count, his snoring making most the noise in the room. Shego picks him up, and says, "Want me to take him up to your room?"

Kim looks to the couch that is occupied before nodding. "Yeah, might as well give him some mercy after that. Can't really do much more to a knocked out guy right?"

Shego chooses not to comment, and carries Ron up out of sight. The lawyer clears his throat, and steps over to the remaining Possibles. "Well then, if there are no further distractions perhaps we can get my business out of the way?"

"Yes, of course!" Kim's mom clears the dining room table, and they take their seats, Shego joining them a minute later.

James possible clears his throat before he spoke up. "Yes, I believe should apologize about that before we start. I… didn't expect that to happen at all."

The lawyer waves a hand dismissively, "Water under the bridge. Now, jumping straight to it…" He opens his case, and pulls out a document that has a section to it highlighted. "Ahem… 'To my eldest child Sheron Go, I leave the entirety of my estate, and fortune to decide among herself, and siblings as she sees fit. Under the conditions she carries my final wish to my closest friend in life, Anne Possible, and make it known I wish for her to honor our pact from our younger years.'"

Shego blinks at that, "...Sweet, I'm filthy rich." She looks to Anne, and says, "And I guess all I gotta do is tell you she wants you to honor some deal?"

Anne looks thoughtful a moment, "A deal… no, pact… a pact…" Her eyes go wide with sudden realization. "...Oh…"

The family, besides Jim and Tim who are still recovering from the gas, look to Anne in confusion.

James then looks to Anne before getting her attention by gently touching her shoulder. "Sweety, what is this pact about? I haven't heard anything about this before today."

Anne gulps softly, twiddling her thumbs on the table. "To be honest I'd forgotten all about it. I assumed she had to…" She looks up to the lawyer, "You wouldn't happen to have the contract on hand would you?"

The lawyer shakes his head, and looks to Shego, "As I understand it a copy was sent to you?"

"Yeah, but it's password protected," Shego replies.

"So was access to the paper copy," Anne sighs. "We didn't want certain people messing with it… The password is 'Ad Infinitum,' we took a philosophy class in college, and it was a topic we enjoyed greatly. A fundamental belief in Multiverse Theory."

"Fascinating," Shego mutters as she puts it in, and looks closer to her phone to make sure she spells it right before unlocking the document.

The family waits in silence to see what the copy was about while Shego continues to look at her phone. Shego takes a moment to clear her throat, and takes a breath before reading aloud.

"By the signing of this contract the parties of Isabel Go, and Anne Possible legally bind themselves to the following agreement. With the intent that their families become one, their eldest children shall…" Shego's expression steadily gets more worried as her tone takes one of apprehension. "...Their eldest children will be joined in marriage upon coming of legal age of adulthood. Furthermore within a period of 18 months they will be required to produce an heir, or both offspring will forfeit rights of their family name, and all this entails."

Everyone gets so quiet that if someone dropped a pin they would have heard it crystal clear before James blinks a few times to process the info. "Please tell me that has multiple typos or better yet, please tell me the gas knocked me out, and this is all a dream."

Anne shakes her head, "No… It's exactly as she said." Then she jumps as Shego slams a fist down on the table, glaring holes into her.

Gritting her teeth Shego points at her, "You got some serious explaining to do lady!"

Kim then gently grip Shego's arm to try and get her to point her hand away from her mom, though she did send a small glare to Shego. "Shego, I'm as irritated at this as you are, but I don't think threatening my mom will get anything done."

Shego lowers her hand, and looks to Kim out the corner of her eye. "Oh I'm not threatening anyone… yet."

Anne sighs, "You're right… I should explain… Back when I was in college I met Isabel. We both had a similar background, though hers was a lot more high class. Neither of us had really supportive parents, so we leaned on each other a lot to get through life. We got very close, not exactly lovers, but it was headed that way I think. That's what our fathers were afraid of though… So her father shipped her to a boarding school far from me. We knew what they were doing, and figured if we didn't play along they would only make things worse. So we made that contract behind their backs so we knew we would always be a part of each other's lives."

Holding out her left hand she exposes her palm where a thin scar could be seen. "We even made a blood pact. Borrowed a scalpel from the science lab, cut our hands, and shook on it as an agreement… I'm so sorry about this girls…"

James looked to her hand before pinching the bridge of his nose. "I always did wonder where you got that scar from…. Is there a way to break it without negative consequences?"

"I'm afraid not," the lawyer says. "The contract is legally binding, and is quite clear. One so short though I see no loopholes that could safely undo the agreement."

Shego growls, jerking her thumb at Kim. "Meaning she's my fiancé, or else we're both disowned, is that about right?!"

Anne looks ready to cry as she hugs herself, and nods.

Kim then thinks of something."Hold on, Shego's female, wouldn't that cause some issues down the line with the heir part? Kind of a catch 22 moment sense it's impossible."

Shego stiffens, her eyes darting back, and forth. "U-u-um… Well… I… Why are we even talking about this like it's happening?!"

Kim raises an eyebrow to Shego at her reaction to her question. "Well, for starters, I don't exactly like this as much as you do, but I don't want to get disowned, and I know you don't either. I could probably do something like charging people for my help if it's not life threatening, but I would like to avoid that. So… is something wrong Shego? You look paler than normal."

"I'm fine," Shego replies a little too quickly, and clears her throat. "And I though you already charged for your services. That's how you get to call in so many favors to get around, isn't it?"

Kim shrugs at that. "Not really, apparently I get free rides to where I need to go, makes sense when I save a person or a town's life. Still, how will this heir thing work anyway?, are you sure it's not about Hego or something?"

"No, I'm the oldest," she replies. "But if we look back on the weird, and stupid things we've put up with from rays blasting us into cable television to mystic monkey whatever's then… I guess we'll think of something." She stands abruptly, and says, "I need to clear my head."

James clears his throat to get the others attention before he spoke up. "Yes, I believe we should take 5 before continuing this, I mean Jim and Tim don't look too good again and I don't think we should clean up another accident right?"

Everyone shares his opinion, and the Lawyer bids them a good evening before seeing himself out. Shego looks to Anne, and their eyes meet. In that instant Shego knows that Anne knows about her little secret, and gives her a tight-lipped narrow-eyes look to warn her to keep quiet. Anne gives the slightest of nods to show she understands, and then Shego heads for the door.

Kim is confused at Shego's actions from her earlier questions, but she also noticed the silent communication just now so it just raised more questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Shego spends most the evening stewing while she lies on the roof of Kim's home, staring up at the stars. Sighing to herself one hand drifts to her thigh. Her mind is so conflicted with decisions, not sure if it would be more reasonable to just go along with everything, or refuse it outright

If anything it's the topic of an heir that bothers her the most. She's had her share of flings, but she's sure she's never had a kid before. During her expanse of vacation hours she's followed up on her flings to make sure they used birth controls, or aborted. But this… this is different. She's thought of a few ways around the issue.

She could always adopt, name the kid her heir, and call it done. She could let Kim have a kid with Ron, and name that kid her heir, assuming Ron had the balls to go through with something like that. Fighting evil is one thing, parenthood is another. But she knows in the back of her head what her mother, and family would expect of her.

Would letting Kim know really be so bad? Kim has taken her in before, fought beside her. That one time Shego was zapped good again Kim took her in, and the two of them bonded a little. She's always respected her… She wouldn't make a terrible wife.

With a sigh she moves across the roof to hang down, and look through the window to Kim's room.

Kim is laying on her bed while she thinks back on what happened earlier, as far as she can tell, the will is tighter than an iron knot.

She also wonders why her mom did what she did, sure it was to keep a promise with an old friend, but to involve their kids.

And then there is Ron, when he awoke from the gas prank, he was confused about the way everyone was acting. But James and Anne told Ron that it was a family thing and it would take awhile to sort through. So Ron left with a confused look on his face which allowed Kim the use of her bed again.

Kim decided to try and think about the will one more time to be sure of a few things, for starters, why the eldest if it was Shego, that was the really confusing part to her. "Why Shego anyway if she's female?"

"Because the eldest is the first one to pop out the mother," Shego deadpans outside her window, hanging from the room by her fingers.

Kim sits up on the bed when she heard Shego's voice and to her surprise, she saw her hanging in front of her window. "Uhh… you know what, I'll worry about one issue at a time."

Shego reaches out with a foot, and slides Kim's window open with the toe of her shoe. One rock backwards, and then she swings through the window into Kim's room. Closing the window behind her she says, "I've been thinking Kimmy… And I decided before either of us does anything brash we ought to talk it out like the reasonable adults our mothers obviously aren't." She walks over to sit on the foot of Kim's bed.

Kim is a bit confused, but at the same time, she scoots over to make some room. "Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

"Getting married, obviously," Shego replies. "I mean you seem kinda committed to this as it is, or risk losing your family. And personally, I've been on the receiving end of your dark side before. Last thing I want is you out for my neck because you blame me for losing all this."

Kim sighs before she looks to Shego. "It's not like I'm committed, I was trying to keep calm so I can think clearly. I've been trying to find out a loophole of sorts. But as far as I can tell… nothing. Did you think of anything?"

"Yeah, a few ideas," Shego replies. "But the heir bit is the hard part. Best I can figure there's a few ways around it, but all of them run a risk of someone with a grudge, and an army of lawyers coming after us. Namely every bad guy you've put behind bars, one of which is one of the five richest men on the planet."

Kim had to sigh again. "And I'm pretty sure they would ask for a DNA sample from the kid to make sure it's ours, which raises the question from earlier if that's the case. How would we even have a kid in the first place? We're both woman right?"

Shego looks down, digging her fingers into the bed softly. This is hard for her, but considering they're in this together like it or not she should at least give Kim a glimmer of hope. "I have… ways…"

Kim looks to Shego with confusion on her face. "Ways? Like what?"

"Cat's out of the bag now," Shego sighs. "Kimmy… Do you know what a Hermaphrodite is?"

Kim was confused before she took a moment to think. "I… think so, it's a woman with both sets of genders right?" Shego nods, and raises her eyebrows pointedly as she moves one of her own hands into her own lap.

Kim is not as confused as earlier, but she is still confused nonetheless, though she was having an idea of sorts. "Why ask that? Are you okay? You seem a little… off."

Shego groans, "Come on Kimmy, you're a smart girl, please don't make me say it out loud."

Kim is more confused, but she decides to think for a second. Shego's odd actions from the kitchen, her odd actions now, and the question itself which made her eyebrows raise when she realizes where Shego was going with this. "Wait... you… have both?"

Shego presses her lips together, and nods slowly.

Kim is silent for a moment to process the answer before she speaks up. "I see...did you… have it all your life?"

Shego nods again, "Yeah… Then the comet that hit us kinda… Improved it a bit…"

Kim blushes a bit before clearing her throat. "So… that answers one question that's been bugging me, and I don't mean to sound like a broken record when I ask this. But are you okay? And I mean for real this time cause that seemed like a big thing to tell me."

Shego lies on her back, putting her hands on her stomach. "...I'm pissed honestly. I left Team Go because folks thought they could boss me around, and here I am being manipulated into marrying a 6-year nemesis. Not to mention my not-so-little secret getting out, and busy by order of the law. Gotta love the irony there…"

Kim had to agree a bit with Shego, but decided to try and cheer the plasma wielding woman up. "Think of it like this, at least your romance life is better than most villains, I mean, think about it. Drakken might have a shot if a woman can ignore the blue skin and the plant powers. But try it with Monkey Fist who has hands for feet, and then there's DNAmy who has the cuddlebuddy obsession and that DNA stuff she does. Honestly, when you not acting like a Villain, you're not so bad to hang with."

Shego smiles slightly, "True… And I might actually look into the martial arts thing we talked about last night. I mean hell, let's glance over the Pros instead of Cons for a minute. I'm rich now, I'm hot, and I got a long life ahead of me. We get married I get an actually pretty wife, and a college girl on top of that." She looks over to Kim, and grins, "Were it anyone else, and I didn't already know your boyfriend, I'd probably care a little more about knowing I was marrying a girl that was gonna cheat on me."

Kim blinks a few times before facepalming. "Ron! Oh geez, what do I even tell him? Honestly I was thinking of this will thing for so long that I forgot to tell him."

"Shame on you," Shego comments nonchalantly as she fishes her nail file out of a coat pocket, and starts sharpening her nails through the slits made for them in the tips of her gloves. "And honestly, why not just tell him the truth? Come right out with it? You're being forced by the law to be the baby mama of your nemesis, and who also doesn't care if you two keep seeing each other on the side. That contract only said we had to get married, doesn't say squat about how we manage that marriage. I suppose we'd only get people breathing down our necks if we got a divorce before the baby was born."

Kim gives her a half lidded look before speaking up. "Okay three things. One, I believe I have to marry you first, and if we do go through with this, then my parents will have me talk with Ron about breaking up. Two, won't Ron try and connect the dots when he wonders how it would be even possible? I'll admit, Ron might not be the sharpest guy I know, but he's not the worst, even you have to admit that for a few missions. Third and finally, if there are people breathing down our necks, won't I have the most issues out of this for being the cheating one?"

Shego pauses, considering that quietly for a minute. Then turning into her side she stops filing her nails, and looks Kim in the eye "...So you really have to break up with him?"

Kim sighs at the question before looking Shego in the eyes. "As strange as it sound to you, yes. I could give many reasons for why, but I'll give one that makes the most sense. I'm not a cheater, simple as that. Think of it what you will but it's the simple truth."

Shego groans as she drops her head onto the bed, pressing her forehead to the mattress. "Fuck… Just when I thought it could all roll over smoothly…"

Kim looked to Shego before she sighs, she might regret this later, but it should perk Shego up. "At least think of it like this, you'll be my first when it happens."

Shego scoffs, and flicks her hair back as she looks back up at her, "And that's supposed to make me feel better? Kimmy, you know how precious a girl's first time is, even to one like me. I'm not taking it unless you're absolutely sure that's what you want. I'll even give you a month to get it done with Ron before we make our trip to Vegas."

Kim looks Shego in the eyes again before speaking up. "Shego, I don't want to lead Ron on, and...look, if it's not Ron, I'm at least glad it's you believe it or not. And before you think of anything negative, you said it yourself, we've known each other for years and even teamed up a few times, so it's not like I'm just throwing it away to a stranger."

Shego sighs, "There's that at least… You going to talk to Ron soon?"

Kim looks at the clock to see the time and saw that it was getting late. "It's late so I might as well do it tomorrow, I should do it in person at least."

Shego nods, "Alright, then I guess I better go find a hotel or something for the night." She gets up, and starts headed for the window.

Kim looks to Shego and after a second of thinking, speaks up."Hold on Shego, you don't have to leave."

Shego pauses, and turns to face her with a raised eyebrow. "Wanna run that by me again?"

Kim sighs again before speaking up. "Look, if we really are doing this, the least I can do is let you crash here for free. we got to get use to seeing one another on a daily basis anyway right?"

"Guess so, that mean you're offering to share the bed?" She crosses her arms with an amused look.

Kim took a moment to breath before looking Shego in the eyes. "Yeah, I am."

Shego is taken aback at that, but then shrugs. She starts undoing her jumpsuit too, showing a black Tee shirt underneath. Then she starts taking off her pants.

Kim in the meantime got up from the bed and walks to her door. "Just so we don't have to deal with any drama in the morning, I'll let my mom know, she should be able to talk to dad so that he doesn't break the door down later."

Shego nods, and flops on the bed in her tee shirt, and padded panties that only hint as a bulge under them. "Alright, see you in a bit."

Kim walks out of the door and towards her parents room after looking into the kitchen, it seems that James was having dinner now since he lost his appetite earlier.

When she approached her parents door, she knocks and waits for a reply. "Come in," she hears her mother say.

Kim opens the door before she enters and closes the door while she braces herself for a talk with her mom. Anne looks up from her book, and gives the best smile she can. "Yes dear?"

Kim decided to get things over with by speaking up before she lost her courage. "Hey mom, ...look, we... need to talk about Shego."

"Yes? What about her?"

Kim was silent for a second before she spoke up. "I know her secret mom, and I think you do too."

Anne nods, "I do. When she was born Isabel asked my medical opinion on the matter, to know if it had any risks for her growing up. How did you find out?"

Kim sat on the bed before she spoke up. "Shego told me an a roundabout way after we talked a bit, asked if I knew what a hermaphrodite was and the rest fell into place."

Anne sighs, and closes her book. "I'm glad you are getting along well enough for her to trust you with that… it makes me feel a little better about putting you two in this situation."

Kim gave her mom a half lidded look. "Yeah… I got a lot of questions about that, but I don't think dad's gonna be OK in the long run when he hears about that, he's a smart guy after all and he might figure it out sooner or later."

"I know, but Kimmy-cub it's not either of our place to tell anyone. This is a sensitive matter for Sheron, it has been for all her life. It should be up to her who decides who knows."

Kim gave her mom a raised eyebrow look at that. "I'm not gonna just say it, I can respect people's privacy, but the heir thing might have him try something to prove it's our kid if it happens, what then?"

"I don't see what you're getting at," Anne replies with a confused tilt of the head.

Kim just sighs before deciding to rip off the bandage so to speak. "If this thing is iron clad, then I talked with Shego about it and …long story short. I decided to go along with it, I could have probably worded this a lot better. But it's the fact of the matter."

Anne smiles softly, "For what it's worth, I'm glad. Isabel was a dear friend of mine, and I don't know how Sheron is taking her passing. It's nice knowing you both will have someone to look out for one another."

Kim rubs the back of her neck before speaking up. "Yeah… since we are going through with it, I….kind of let Shego crash here so we could get used to one another and you're the most calm adult I know of normally."

"Alright, I'll let your father know," Anne replies, setting her book aside, and holding out her arms for a hug.

Kim sighs in relief before getting up to hug her mom. "Thanks mom, and thanks for talking with dad about this. I'm pretty sure that he might try something like breaking my door down if he heard this from me."

"When your fiancé can shoot plasma? Sweety, remember he's a rocket scientist as well as a father." She hugs her daughter again, and says, "Thank you for handling this so maturely."

Kim rubs her head for a moment before giving her mom a sad look. "Well if you think this is mature, then you're probably gonna be really surprised that I'm breaking up with Ron tomorrow, I didn't realize it until a few minutes ago with Shego. I was thinking too much about the will and well… here we are."

Anne looks sad, and looks down. "Oh dear…"

Kim nods before she spoke up. "Yeah… look, I'll deal with it tomorrow, but I figured I should tell you so you'll know where I am tomorrow."

"Alright dear… Well… Goodnight, sweet dreams."

Kim gives her mom another hug before heading to the door. "Goodnight mom, and good luck with dad.."

Kim then leaves the room and returns to her own to see how Shego was doing. The Raven haired older woman is currently laying in bed with her eyes closed, though if she's actually asleep is another question.

Kim tried to keep quiet while she walks to her side of the bed before she whispers quietly. "Hey Shego, you awake?"

"...No," she mutters.

"Ah, sorry. I'll just get on my side of the bed now." Kim said before she carefully gets into bed next to Shego. She was right about one thing, this would take some getting use to.

Shego opens one eye, and asks, "How'd it go?"

Kim was quiet for a moment before she spoke up. "Better than I thought believe it or not, she should be explaining things to dad soon so we should at least be able to get some sleep tonight."

"Good," Shego mutters. "I got the hard part figured out already. You know they got drive-thru chapels in Vegas? Order the rings like a fucking burger, pull around to the window. Sign a paper, get your rings, kiss… boom, done, do something else…"

Kim opens one eye which looks to Shego. "As tempting as it is, I'd at least like to bring friends and family in on this for the wedding part."

Shego groans, "Don't want some big ceremony…"

Kim sighs at that. "Can I at least bring my family since they already know about this?"

"And shove them all in the back seat?" Shego raises her head with a curious expression, "By the way… Have you ever even kissed a girl before?"

Kim blinks at the question." Uh… no. Never did that before."

Shego smiles softly, and crawls over, putting an arm across Kim before propping herself up over her. "Well… I suppose that's one more thing to get used to."

Kim is confused for a moment when she sees Shego over her before she gets it which made her blush a little, she kissed Ron a few time, but this situation for her made her a bit nervous. "Oh… I….oh."

Shego grins, leans in… And then flops to the side of Kim with a snicker. "Jeez, you're so easy to tease… I'm going to have fun with that."

Kim takes a moment to process what Shego just did before turning away from her with irritation filling her being. "Let's just get to sleep so I can break the news too Ron tomorrow."

Shego puts an arm over her middle, and pulls her close, pressing herself into Kim. "Hey, don't get all grumpy. If you want to kiss me that bad then go right ahead…"

Kim takes a moment to think about that, sure she had to do it sooner or later, but Shego did trick her, so…

Kim grins before turning her head to Shego. "Alright, close your eyes for a moment."

Shego raises an eyebrow, but complies, doubting Kim will actually go through with it after getting so preachy about not cheating on someone.

Kim moves a bit till she was angled over Shego before she placed an arm on the other side of her head to stabilize herself. She then leans down towards Shego's face. "Alright, ready?"

Shego nods, "Yeah Kimmy, I'm ready…"

Kim grins before leaning down. "Alright, here it…" Kim said before trailing off when she kissed Shego's cheek before leaning back a bit. "is."

Shego sniffs in amusement, but there is a soft tint of pink to her pale cheeks. "I knew it…"

Kim shrugs at that with a small grin on her face. "Hey, at least I did something. You started it after all."

"And I'll gladly finish it," Shego retorts, suddenly grabbing Kim's behind under the blanket with a generous squeeze.

Kims eyes widen in shock before looking to Shego. "H-hey, at least let me finish things with Ron first before you try that."

Shego grins, giving another squeeze before releasing her. "Alright… Pretty as you are I doubt I'll be keeping my hands off you much after the wedding."

Kim laid on her back this time to make sure Shego didn't try anything more before she closed her eyes. "At least promise that until I break up with Ron, try to control yourself, alright?"

"I can only promise to try."

"Better than nothing I suppose." Kim thought before she spoke up. "Good night Shego."

"G'night Kimmy…"

The next morning Kim awakes to find Shego next to her, head on her shoulder as she breathes softly.

Kim blinks a few times when she wondered how that happened. She then looked to the clock to see that it was around 9 AM. "Guess now would be a good time."

Kim then gently nudges Shego with her free arm to see if she could at least get Shego to let her get up from the bed. "Shego… hey….Shego. Sorry about this, but I need to get up, Ron remember?"

Shego opens her eyes slowly, slipping back to lay on her back. "Mmm… Kimmy?"

Kim sits up and stretches a bit before looking to Shego. "I'll be back later. Help yourself to the food in the fridge later when you wake up again. In the meantime, I gotta call Ron and have him meet me later."

Shego nods, and lays splayed. Even through the padded underwear the bulge of her morning wood is clearly visible.

Kim blushed greatly when she saw the size, apparently Shego was not bluffing when she got an increase."U-Um Shego…. You got indians visiting."

"Huh...?"

Kim looks upward before she spoke up again. "You're um… really excited this morning."

Shego smiles, and reaches down, rubbing her crotch sensually. "I am most mornings… I think you'll like it…" Sitting up she brushes her hair back with her fingers. "It's still not too late. You don't have to break up with him, I know this is all bothering you."

Kim sighs before looking to Shego, though she kept her gaze to Shego's head. "Yeah, I do, remember the issues? Even if a villain doesn't try anything. They could spread rumors and you know how some snowball out of proportion. Besides, like I said. I don't want to lead him on."

"So just blame the whole thing on me if you want," Shego says as she stands, adjusting her panties. "I mean come on, it's not like you're doing this out of love for me over him. I'm not looking forward to you throwing it in my face one day you had to break up with your best friend, and boyfriend just to have my baby."

Kim gave Shego a are you kidding me look before sending a slight glare. "Okay, First off Shego, I know anything is possible for a possible, but do you really think I would blame you for this? It was our moms back then who made the deal, not you. I won't lie. Simple as that."

Kim then takes a moment to calm down before continuing. "Besides, I trust you believe it or not."

Shego facepalms, "Isn't the fiancé supposed to argue about being loyal…? For fuck's same Kim, you might not blame me, but Ron will. Let him, I don't care! I'm already a bad guy, probably the best in the world. Any villain want to deal with you then they'll have to go through me. Marrying me is gonna spread rumors anyways, so what's an affair really going to hurt with a bad marriage?" Shego shrugs as she gets her jumpsuit, "Not like anyone would ever really want to marry me anyways."

Kim then glares before she walks over to Shego, and before she could even react, Kim grips the back of her head before actually kissing Shego on the lips before stepping back to speak up. "Look, you say you're a bad guy, but I know different, and finally, I won't cheat simple as that, now if you'll excuse me, I got a call to make."

Kim then walks out of the room before Shego could respond. Shego blinks several times as her mind races to catch up with reality. "...Did that really just happen?"

The camera went to Kim a moment later while she had a bright blush on her face. "I know I was trying to cheer her up, but did I really just do that?"

Kim then shakes her head before she heads to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat, she wouldn't have much of an appetite later, so she might as well fuel up now.

Later that day Ron is waiting at Bueno Nacho, waiting with Rufus to meet up with Kim.

A few moments later, Kim enters the building she wasn't wearing the necklace which might give a good warning if Ron caught on. He looks up, and waves happily, "Hey Kim! What's up girl?!"

Kim sighs before she approaches Ron's table, she really hated to do this, but she needed to do it. "Hey Ron.. listen, I need to tell you something, hey Rufus, take this and go buy yourself a treat."

Kim then pulls out 5 dollars and shows it to the naked mole rat. Rufus takes it, and snaps a salute before running off, hopping off the table.

"Hey Kim, you're not wearing the necklace I got you," Ron notices with a frown. "Brothers getting back at you?"

Kim sighs again before looking to the table to avoid looking at Ron's face. "No Ron, it's...look...thanks to some things out of my control… I somehow got a Fiance thanks to my mom and a friend of hers in the past, and I can't get out of it without the two of us getting disowned completely."

Ron stares, and then cleans out one of his ears. "Wait… Fiancé… as in… marriage?! You've got an arranged marriage?!"

Kims eye start to twitch when she was sure Ron got everyone's attention. "Yes Ron, the Lawyer was at my party yesterday and it was after the stink bomb incident that I found out. If we are going to continue this. Can you please lower the volume, I feel bad enough as it is right now."

Ron looks around, and then clears his throat as he lowers his voice. "Right, sorry… Just not everyday you find out the girl you love is being forced to marry some other guy."

Kim then gulps a bit before she spoke up, this time she was ready for the yelling when she plugs her ears after her sentence. "Not exactly a guy…. To be exact….it's… Shego…"

But the yelling doesn't come, he just stares at her slack-jawed… Until he faints over in the booth.

Kim blinks a few times before she notices Ron's reaction, or lack off before she sighs. "Well, at least he didn't yell."

"Thanks goodness," Shego agrees from the booth right behind her, looking over her shoulder at Kim.

Kim jolts in shock before she looks back to Shego. "W-Wha? I thought you were still at home or something?"

"Like I was going to miss this," Shego replies. "The little doofus has always been dramatic, I figured he might overreact. So I came to provide backup… Though it looks like a flawless victory so far."

Kim sighs before she looks to Ron in his feinted state. "You do realize that I'll have to do this again if he thought that was a nightmare or something right?"

"And I'll be right here when he does. I got your back Kimmy."

Kim sighs sense this might be a repeater, however she saw Rufus approaching with a tray held above him. "Hay Rufus, remember Shego?"

"Uh-huh!" He nods, and hops to the seat beside Kim, then up onto the table.

Kim then decided to tell Rufus sense it was better than nothing right now. "Well…thanks to my mom and Shego's mom in the past, I'm… now engaged to Shego here."

Rufus gasps dramatically, and then gives a happy squeal. Ripping up a napkin he starts tossing it like confetti humming Here Comes the Bride. But then he stops, glances at Ron, and then points to him while looking up at Kim. "Huh?"

Kim chuckles a bit while rubbing her next. "Yeah… I told him and well... You've seen what the result was."

"Oi!" Rufus facepalms.

"Yeah. oi" Kim said while she facepalms in agreement.

Kim then looks to the knocked out Ron again. "So… anyone know when he's coming to? Or do I need to get a glass of water?"

Shego reaches over, offering Kim the one she had been drinking from.

Kim takes it while glancing to Shego, she then looks to Ron. "Get ready in case he does anything loud."

Kim then tossed the contents of the glass at Ron to see if it would wake him up. Ron jerks, and sputters while Shego ducks out of sight. Looking around Ron pants, and looks down at himself all soaking wet. "...Okay… Not a dream? You're… You're really marrying Shego…?"

Kim sighs again while looking to Rufus for support, she was sighing a lot lately these past few days.

Ron rubs his face, and groans. "...And you can't get out of it? I mean, come on, Shego is… Shego! She's only cared about herself, there's no way she loves you!"

Kim would have normally agreed with Ron, but after her little talk with Shego she got a little angry. "Look Ron, first off the will is iron clad, if I don't do this I get disowned. And as for Shego, she's a lot nicer than you think, I mean think about it. After she helped saved the world and Drakken became CEO, did she really do anything evil lately?...aside from the London incident."

Ron frowns, "Well, okay she's not as evil as she could be. I'll make her a 'Not as Big of a Jerk as She Could Have Been' award! She's still coming between us…" He blinks, and his shoulders go slack, "Or… or is that why you asked me to come here…?"

Kim sighs before she spoke up. "Yeah, I'm… afraid that's the main reason sense I told you that, I mean you should get why. I can't cheat on this Ron, and you can probably imagine the reasons right?"

Ron looks shocked, "...So you're choosing her over me?"

Kim was surprised at the way he said it before giving him a glare and when she spoke up she had a surprising edge to her voice. "Chose? Until I heard about the will just a couple days ago I didn't think about Shego that way. So please explain to me Ron, how you got that? I'll admit, Shego is a nice person, but I'm still trying to get used to being her Fiance."

"You still chose to come here, and break up with me," he says, exasperated. "Kim I've been right beside you since Pre-K, and this… You… What else am I supposed to think? That woman tried to kill you too many times than I care to remember, and now you're gonna be married to her?! Tell me what I'm supposed to think!"

Kim was getting tired of beating around the bush so she decided to end this here. "Listen Ron, I will make this crystal clear. I didn't do this willingly at first alright, Shego wanted out as well since this disowning thing involves her too, but unless you can find a loophole, then I have no choice, and besides…"

Kim then glares at Ron with an extremely angry look in her eyes. "Do you really think I can go behind anyone's back since I have to marry her, do you know what others might say or do, try to think about that very carefully before you respond Ron because its seems you're making me out to be the bad guy here."

Ron sighs through his nose, "Kim I know you're not the bad guy, like I said, I've been with you since Pre-K! You're problem is being too nice in this situation, it's Shego that's the bad guy I'm worried about. I don't see the point of you trying to be faithful to a forced marriage when she no doubt will be cheating on you left, and right. The only commitment she cares about is to herself!"

Kim was silent for a moment before looking to Ron. "Then tell me, what would you do if you were in my boots huh? what would you do if you were in a situation with the only way out was to get disowned by your own family, and the other person getting the same treatment, and you don't have to think of Shego in this one. Any person would do."

Ron doesn't even hesitate. "I'd fight Kim! If it were me then I'd make sure my fiancé knew who I really loved. If I lost everything, and still had you… It'd all be worth it."

Kim already had a response. "And how would you and the fiance recover from this? And what would your family think? You might be able to recover, but what about the Fiance?"

"I… I don't know," he replies with a pout, and facepalms. "Gah… You… There's just no winning with you…"

Kim looks to the table sadly before she took a breath. "I'm sorry Ron, I still want to be friends. but if this causes you to hate me, I understand."

He shakes his head, "...I could never hate you Kim… never…" He folds his arms on the table, and lays his forehead on them.

Kim then tries to cheer Ron up. "If it make you feel any better, after this is all settled. I could try and help you find another lady, you know the saying right? Plenty of fish in the sea."

"But only one you," he mutters. "Just… leave me alone…"

Kim frowns before she carefully sets the necklace on the table, along with 10 more dollars next to Rufus. "Hay Rufus, try and get him something to help cheer him up, I… got to take a walk anyway."

Rufus moans sadly, and puts his front paws on her hand.

"Sorry Rufus, Sorry." Kim then walks away from the table and out the door but not before looking back to the table one more time to see Ron laying there.

She then leaves the building. Out in the parking lot she finds Shego waiting by her car, arms crossed with a somber expression.

Kim looks to her before she walks next to her. "I'm… gonna need a few days if you don't mind, alright?"

Shego puts a hand on her shoulder, "...He wasn't wrong about me you know… And I still think you're a fool for doing this…" She looks sideways at her, "But… If you're this committed then I'll return the favor. I won't see anyone else, and… try to… you know… be a good wife… husband… whatever."

Kim sighs again but give Shego a half hearted grin which started to falter. "Eh.. you can still try that dojo idea, can still beat people up if they give you any lip."

"What makes you think I need you to?" She grins, and hugs her softly before walking off with a slight sway in her hips.

Kim chuckles a bit but her mood fell again when she remembered the break up with Ron. "Hay Shego, need a lift home?"

Shego pauses, and looks back at her, "...Sure." She walks back over, and gets in the shotgun seat.

Kim looks to the building one more time before getting into the driver's seat, a minute later the duo was riding along the road towards the Possible residence


	3. Chapter 3

Shego is quiet the whole ride, and sighs to herself. "...I want you to come live with me."

Kim blinks a few times before taking a moment to glance at Shego before looking back to the road. "Isn't that a little soon? I know it's suppose to happen sooner or later, but…"

Shego crosses her arms, "I'm not going to be staying in that empty, dusty mansion all on my own. And I'm not spending my nights here up to our wedding night. You'll get used to living with me anyways."

Kim looks to Shego again before looking back to the road one more time. "Dusty huh, gonna be a pain to clean if it's huge."

"Probably be maids, and other professional ass-kissers to do that for us."

Kim takes a moment to think before she spoke up. "How about this then, while the place is getting cleaned, why don't you take a few days to get to know my family since you'll be seeing them every now and then anyway."

Shego sighs softly, "...Fine. I suppose I can tolerate a few days… No more than 3, deal?"

Kim smiles a bit before she speaks up though it turned to a frown near the end. "Deal, though now I got to explain to my parents that I'm moving out in 3 days, talk about one talk before another."

Shego asks, "Want me right beside you during that talk too?"

Kim rubs her forehead with one of her hands before speaking up. "Yeah, would probably help this time."

"Hey, the only reason I didn't get involved back there was because he wasn't trying to hurt you. If he'd started name calling, or things started turning violent then I would have stepped in." She looks to the side out the window, "Don't get the wrong idea or anything, since our folks lumped us together that makes me responsible for you… You're also pretty fun to tease. Not like I'm in love with you or anything…" The last bit comes out in a quieter tone, but still audible.

Kim though is more preoccupied with the talk with her parents so she didn't get that last bit when she had to slow down a bit when she got close to a car. "Ron may be many things, but I doubt he would try and harm me. And I'm pretty sure Rufus would bite Ron if he cursed at me, one of the perks of treating him at Bueno nacho every now and then. Try to use your imagination on the last bit and you might get a laugh out of it."

Shego already has, and grins to herself with a nod, not really having anything that needs to be said at that.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence except for a few words about changing the radios station. The duo then arrive at the Possible residence a few minutes later. Shego slides out of the car, and stretches a bit. "By the way, just crossed my mind, but when are you supposed to go to college?"

Kim takes a moment to think at that before she responds after closing the door to her car. "Sometime next month, got to check the exact date later."

Shego takes a moment to process this as she heads into the house, holding the door open for Kim.

Kim walks towards the door before she walks past Shego and into the living room. "Thanks Shego."

Shego nods, and heads to the kitchen to make herself some lunch. She keeps one ear open for Kim though, expecting to hear her start crying, or some similar breakdown from this drama with her lifelong friend. So she makes a quick sandwich before poking her head into the living room to check on her.

Kim is sitting on the couch with her head in her hands, she doesn't look like she is about to cry, but she did seem depressed. Honestly she wants to cry but she has to get her talk with her parents over with first which made her sigh again when she wonders how she could even start the conversation. Apparently this week really wanted to bring her mood down.

Shego pulls her head back, thinking idly to herself as she polishes off her lunch. She looks back on the events as of late, and sees that things have been more than a bit rough for Kim. Maybe the least she can do for her part in all this is treat Kim to a little pick-me-up.

She steps into the living room plopping down on the couch beside Kim with her arms out across the back of the couch. "I'm taking you on a date tonight," she says simply. "Where would you like to go?"

Kim blinks a few times when she feels Shego sit next to her, but she got thrown off guard when she hears about Shego asking her out. "Uhh… not that I don't appreciate the gesture. But I was hoping to get the talk with my parents over with first. Rip the bandage off, you know?"

"With you being down, and moody like this then it'll only get me on your pops bad side," Shego explains as she idly checks her nails. "Ergo, we're going out tonight to cheer you up. If you're at least a little happy about living with me then it'll be an easier pill for them to swallow."

Kim has to admit that Shego has a point, but there was one issue that she could think of. "Alright, I'll…try to enjoy myself a bit before I talk with them. But I don't think me being in a good mood will help get on my dad's good side."

Shego pauses to think, "Hm… Well if you just want to enjoy yourself there's quicker, and equally effective ways. I was just trying to be…" She trails off as she tries to think of the right word. "...a bit more traditional? Maybe? I've no idea how the whole dating/marriage thing works with kids these days."

Kim, even in her depressed state, grins a bit before she responds. "You know, I would make a joke or something at the kid part, but in all seriousness… How about we just see a movie or something and take it from there? Just because we're in this situation, doesn't mean we can't at least try and get to know one another better."

"Sounds like a plan," Shego comments, tilting her head back. "Though I'm not exactly sure how much better we could get to know each other… Okay, scratch that, I do, but I'd rather not have to get the headache medicine from your dad's backlash."

Kim takes a moment to think before she looks to the ceiling. "How about 20 questions? You ask a question about me and I about you? Seems simple right?"

"That's not how that game works, but alright," Shego shrugs. "You first."

Kim looks to Shego with a few questions on her mind but one stands out at the moment. "Alright, what made you want to work with Drakken again? And I mean the very first time?"

Shego groans, and pinches the bridge of her nose. "You have no idea how often I asked myself that same question. I guess the short answer is money. I've always known he was a joke of a villain, but he never stopped trying. That meant a steady income for me doing what I was good at. Plus by that point I was used to juggling four idiots, two of whom could multiply, so dealing with one bumbling blue blockhead was child's play."

She rubs her chin, and then looks to Kim. "Okay Kim, here's one. Have you ever had a girl-crush? Like some woman you've known personally, or through media that you've wanted to be girlfriends with?"

Kim was a bit thrown off at the question, off all the things Shego asked, that was one of them which made her go quiet for a bit. "...Promise you won't tell?"

Shego mimes zipping her lips, locking them, and tossing away the key.

Kim took a moment to breath in before she speaks up. "... Well…it's not exactly a crush and it was for a short time, but I think it was close back then. It was with… Monique. I kept quiet when it happened though since I thought it was odd for me back then when I normally went after guys."

Shego grins, "Aw, how cute."

Kim gives a raised eyebrow to Shego before she grins. "How about you? Any crushes lately?"

Shego takes an honest moment to think about it. "...I don't think so. Well, there was this one fling with a British flight attendant the other night, but that lasted 15 minutes tops. But I don't think a quickie in a plane doomed to crash totally counts, right?"

Kim takes a moment to process that before she gives Shego a half lidded look. "Really…. While I was chasing fake bombs all over London, you got a fling with the attendant of the plane that left the building?"

Shego chuckles, and crosses her legs when she feels her member acting up under the thick underwear, and pants. "What can I say? It's fun to be a bad guy. Plus she wasn't exactly complaining… even if I didn't exactly ask her if she was into it." She suddenly remembers her little souvenir, and just to mess with Kim she pulls the lacy panties she collected that night out of her coat pocket.

Kim blinks a few times again when she sees the panties before looking to Shego. "You had those… in your pocket… this entire time? … wait… you said crashed right? I hope the attendant got out okay."

"She told me she knew how to skydive, and the basics for landing a plane," Shego replies, tucking the panties away in her pocket. "Hm… Okay, new question for you. Ever had sex? Ever in your life?"

Kim gives Shego a slight glare before she speaks up though she does have a blush on her face. "I turned 18 just a few days ago and I told you that I was a virgin right? I didn't use any…toys if that's what you're thinking."

Shego sighs, "Swell… I guess part of me was still hoping you were just saying that to seem decent. If that were the case it'd level the playing field a bit."

Kim sighs when she realizes that the situation is getting a little too… out of her comfort zone so she tries to change the subject a bit, or pull a 180 at her question. "So… since your experienced, what was your first time like?"

Shego furrows her eyebrows, "...Wow, that was a long time ago. I think I was like… 15? Still in high school, studying to become a teacher one day. Knew a girl from some club in the library, think it was for… Fuck me, what do they call those comic books from Japan?"

"Manga I think. Ron got a few when we went to japan a few times and got hooked on them. I think he said it was because it was mainly pictures or something." Kim says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Right, well anyways, the people that write stuff like that practically invented the Futanari fetish, meaning Hermaphrodite to them." Shego tilts her head back to stare at the ceiling, "The girl I knew accidentally loaned me a porn book of manga mixed in with a stack of stuff she wanted me to check out. When I asked her about it she said it was one of her favorites… So I told her, and showed her my secret."

She looks to Kim out the corner of her eye, "We had a few flings after that, but eventually she dropped me like a ton of bricks when she was afraid folks would bully her more for getting lumped together with a freak."

Kim looked to Shego with some a serious expression on her face while she placed her hand on Shego's shoulder. "Her loss right? Bad guy tendencies now aside, you seemed to turn out alright. Not only that, while my Dad might seem irritable, they seemed surprisingly cool about this situation. So that's something at least."

Shego rolls her eyes, and turns so she lies with her head in Kim's lap, her legs propped up on an arm of the sofa. "There is so much I could say to that, but I'll stick with only one… I don't think your dad actually approves. I think your family, sans the devil spawn you call Tweebs, are all the highest pedigree of goody-two-shoes. So he's more compelled to just obey the law than he is actually okay with us getting married. At least that's my opinion."

Kim grins when she brought up a few memories. "Well, in his defense, he didn't take well to any guy I brought back, even Ron believe it or not, so try not to take it to personally. My mom seemed alright with it last night when I talked with her. And as for the tweebs, well, knowing you, you might team up with them a few times and cause who knows what. Either that, or actually scare them straight which I would actually pay to see."

Shego raises a finger, "Which reminds me, not sure if I brought this up, but in some places it's considered a felony to break a legal contract. Punishments range from thousands of dollars in fines to actual jail time I believe." She grins up at Kim with a cheeky grin, "But don't worry, I've been out of jail plenty of times. Even if that ever happened you're perfectly welcome to be my prison bitch."

Kim gave Shego a shake of her head before responding with a small grin on her face. "Now I'm wondering who gets the worse end of the deal if this doesn't work out."

"Oh definitely you," Shego says as she sits up, and spins about to lay on the couch, yanking Kim over into a cuddle position with her arms around her middle. "I mean me? Lose the Go family name, and millions of dollars, on the run from the law… all in all no real loss, or life changer for me. You though, lose your name, family, and probably wanted by the law to be a jailbird… Yup, you definitely got the short end of that stick."

Then Shego adjusts her hips a bit so her crotch presses to Kim's hand. "No worries, I got a pretty big one I'll be glad to share with you…"

Kim is a bit confused before she jolts when Shego presses her crotch at her hand. However since her hand is a bit trapped at the moment, she accidently grips Shego length through her pants." W-What?"

Shego jerks with the softest groan as the feeling of Kim's fingers putting a light pressure around her well hidden shaft. Grinning the look in her eyes changes a bit as she leans in, slowly pressing her lips to Kim's as she holds her a bit tighter.

Kim is greatly surprised when Shego kisses her, she isalso surprised when Shego tightens her grip a bit more before she tries to pull away a bit to warn Shego, though it was just her head. "S-Shego! I c-could say a lot right now, but this is the living room. Someone could walk in!"

Shego chuckles, and gives her a sultry look. "Can't help it… People like me have the libido, the sex drive, of both genders funneled into one body. Doesn't take much to set us off, and when it does…" She drifts one hand down to cup her behind, and squeeze it gently, "But if you'd rather take this to the bedroom, I'm game…"

Kim sees that Shego is serious when she explains that, however she tries to reason with her somewhat, though if that fails then she did have a fall back idea. "L-Look! I was just trying to talk! How did it turn into this?"

"You're the one holding my dick like it's the panic bar in a car," Shego comments as she presses their lips harder together, and slips her tongue into Kim's mouth.

Kim is taken off guard again before she mentally groans since it was sort of her fault, though the fault is on Shego as well. "A-Alright, but not here, or my bedroom. And I'm not giving up my virginity till the honeymoon. Follow me into the bathroom. I can use the water or something to hide the noise."

Shego smiles, and then rolls onto her back, standing up with Kim still held close. She kisses her again before releasing her, taking hold of her hand that's been on her dick the whole time.

Kim gets up from the couch and sense Shego had a tight grip on her hand, led her to the bathroom while she tried to think of how she got into this before the duo gets to the door. "Remember Shego. At least try and keep some self control alright."

Kim then opens the door before she enters with Shego in tow, and the door closes. Kim then locks the door before looking to their locked hands. "Can I get my hand please? I'd like to keep my cloths intact."

Shego complies, and then with a heated look locked on Kim she undoes her coat, letting it fall to the ground. Then she undoes her pants, showing just how hard her cock is struggling against the front of her panties. Then in a voice that practically purrs she says, "I always did like messing around in the shower…" Then she steps towards Kim with her hands outstretched to start undressing her.

Kim lightly grips Shego's hands before she looks to the shower. "Look, I'll stay so can you start the shower while I undress?"

Shego is visibly trembling as she pulls back, and looks like she has to fight with herself to take her eyes off Kim so she can get the shower started. There's a definite sway in her hips, as if tempting Kim to stare at her ass while she bends over to work the faucets.

When Kim got Shego to agree, she thought she could walk out the door. However, when she saw Shego actually struggling with herself which made her mentally groan. "I can't run can I?"

Kim then removes her own outfit carefully before she stood there with only her bra and panties left which was deep red in color. Her figure was surprisingly developed, but considering she saves the world on a daily basis, it isn't too much of a surprise. She even has slightly noticeable abs and a toned ass from the cheerleading, and her breasts were surprisingly perky, though the size itself was still a mystery since the bra blocked the way.

When Shego turns to face her again she gasps softly, her eyes roaming her over… You would swear she just spotted the Holy Grail. Shego all but tears off her own shirt, and bra, showing off her pale yet bountiful bosoms. It's clear she has a size advantage on Kim in the chest, and her pink nipples stand out against the pale skin. She then sheds her panties quickly, finally freeing the 10 inch monster hiding in her pants, standing erect in Kim's direction like a spear.

Licking her lips Shego says, "Fuck, Kimmy you're gorgeous…"

Though Kim blushes it is mainly from seeing Shego's dick, which seems bigger than she thought it was which made her gulp. "Uhhh…. You weren't kidding about the size…. What were you before?"

"About 5 or 6 inches I think," Shego replies as she walks over, yanking Kim close to kiss her again while one hand undoes her bra in the back. Pressed to one another like this Kim has a roughly good idea just how far into her that cock would be reaching once fully inside her. It practically touches her belly button with their crotches pressed to one another.

Kim blushed greatly from Shego's more aggressive actions before she managed to pull away a bit which allowed the bra to drop to the ground which showed Kim's breasts. Though smaller than Shego's they were decently sized, bigger than one would think when they saw her in a shirt, but small enough to not get in the way when she moved. Small pink nipples were slowly hardening whither Kim liked it or not at the moment.

Shego slowly kneels in front of her, pausing a moment to tease one of Kim's nipples with her mouth. At the same time she takes ahold of the sides of Kim's panties, and yanks them down to the floor, which finally puts Shego on eye level with Kim's naked pussy.

It looks rarely used at all while the hair above is shaved away, all in all, a complete virgin. Even if Kim did have fantasies sometimes, she rarely masturbates. Shego chuckles to herself as she takes Kim by the hips, and leans in, pressing her head between Kim's legs, sliding her tongue back and forth over Kim's lower lips while looking up at her sensually.

Kim threw her head back for a moment in shock before she looks to Shego's eyes, it was clear that Kim was having trouble keeping silent when she bit her lower lip. The sight has Shego's erection so stiff if visibly throbs with every heavy beat of her heart. With one hand she lifts Kim's right leg by the knee, helping her keep balance with the other on the back of her hips. Then holding her there with her legs spread wide open she starts licking Kim's virgin snatch like it were ice cream, savoring her flavor with a smile.

Thankfully for Kim, even though she is overloaded with pleasure at the moment, she grabs the edge of the sink to keep her from falling backwards while small sounds come from her between breaths. "Ah…...ah…"

Shego moans erotically from listening to her, almost nothing gets her excited like the sensual sounds of a woman in bliss. But her own arousal is impatient, and quickly urges her to move along after a few minutes.

Shego stands slowly, her shaft rubbing up the side of Kim's leg until the top of it is pressed to her ladyhood. She then releases Kim's leg so her cock is pressed between her thighs. Then she starts to slowly move her hips back and forth, staring hungrily at Kim as she starts to play with her breasts.

Kim felt Shego press her dick to her clit, which knocks her somewhat out of her pleasure induced stupor. She gets worried before Shego let her leg go before realizing that Shego must have been holding herself back, and Shego slides her dick between her legs. "S-Shego, can…we continue in the shower?"

Shego nods, and reaching around she picks her by the ass, carrying her to the shower, and closing the sliding glass behind her. Then she presses Kim to the wall, and kisses her hard as she starts to rub her cock on her pussy faster. One of Shego's hands comes up to toy with Kim's nipple while the other gropes her well toned ass.

Kim lets Shego continue her action for a minute longer before she asks a question that was sure to get Shego's attention. "C-Can I try something?"

Like a charm it works, and Shego pauses, her gaze clouded a bit with lust, but shining with perverse curiosity. "What'd you have in mind~?"

Kim gestures for Shego to take a few steps back when she calms down before responding. "You'll see, and I'm a little curious about something."

Shego complies again, the cascading water from the shower head making her ink black hair cling to her body enticingly, as well as sending little trails of water down her body to make her skin glisten. From the way she eyes Kim like a wolf ready to pounce the water must be giving her a similar look.

When Shego steps back, Kim carefully kneels down till she was in front of Shego's dick and gently grips Shego's dick. Her hands didn't fully cover it. But she slowly strokes it a moment later. "Just a reminder, you said you're a hermaphrodite right? Does that mean that you have both sets?"

As soon as Kim wraps her fingers around Shego's erection the villainess goes entirely stiff, her expression changing on the spot from the hunter to the prey. It seems Kim's found Shego's control switch as it were… Shego pants softly, and nods with a lick of her lips to answer Kim's question, slowly opening her legs as she puts her hands on the wall behind Kim.

Kim then carefully moves her free hand till it's near Shego's clit when she notices it, and lightly touches it a moment later to see what reaction she would get while stroking Shego's dick. The effect is immediate, Shego jerks, her breasts jiggling over Kim's head, and then swinging lazily. At the same time Shego moans adorably, and a small bead of a sticky clear liquid squeezes from the tip of her cock.

Kim decides to speed up her stroking motion while she slides her fingers a bit past Shego's folds. However Kim does something to surprise Shego when she licks her lips before she lightly licks the tip of Shego's dick to see how she would react, and see how Shego tastes sense most woman in videos she saw didn't mind.

Shego gives a brief, sharp squeal, and shivers, clawing at the wall a bit with her nails, leaving the lightest of scratch marks. Her expression clearly says Kim has her at Kim's complete mercy. As for the taste of her precum… It's odd, though not entirely unpleasant. A little bitter, and salty with a touch of a tangy flavor.

Kim then moves her hand till it was at the tip of Shego's dick before Kim decided to lick the underside of her dick. Her fingers in Shego's snatch move around more while her fingers slide deeper. Her other hand lightly plays with the head of Shego's dick a moment later.

Her fingers in Shego's pussy feel slick with the wet, slightly sticky lubricant of a lady's arousal, and plenty of it. Shego's probably been wet for a while now. The underside of her dick tastes salty, but not terribly so. And above her Shego whimpers, "Kimmy~? Are you teasing me on purpose~?"

Kim then removes her hand in Shego's pussy before she pulled away for a moment. "Just… one more thing."

Kim then surprises Shego by actually gripping her dick with both hands, however Kim's head leans down until it is between Shego's legs for a little payback. Kim then slides her tongue into Shego's folds a moment later while her stroking got a little faster near the base of Shego's dick. For her part, Shego is shaking like a leaf in the wind, balling up her fists before pressing them to the wall. It feels good, really good, she loves the feeling of Kim's tongue on her privates. Privates that Kim is learning hold a bit of a sweet taste, unlike her male parts. No wonder Shego had gone for Kim's pussy.

Kim decided to show Shego some mercy by speeding up her strokes while her tongue shot deeper into Shego's tunnel. it would be cruel to not let Shego have some relief at this point.

"Kimmy! Going to… gonna-Ah~!"

Shego grits her teeth with her shout of joy as her cock abruptly gets stiffer, and much hotter in Kim's grip. The tip flares a bit, and she fire thick, ropey spurts of white semen onto the wall behind Kim, breathing hard all the while with the occasional erotic moan.

Kim however sped up her stroking again during Shego's orgasm to help strengthen it while her tongue wiggles faster to get Shego to cum from her pussy as well. If she was going to do this, she would do it well. And it doesn't take long, Shego's pussy abruptly gets a stronger flavor, and Kim swears she feels a squirting against her tongue, and lips that isn't from the shower. It subsides though as Shego fires her seventh spurt on the wall, effectively putting a thick layer of semen on that one spot that the water splashing off them both is trying to clean up already.

Kim pulled away to look at Shego's expression after all of that. The best word that comes to mind would be Starstruck, because she certainly looks like she's seeing stars. Her trembling legs start to give way, and she braces herself on Kim as she lowers to her knees.

Shego pants hard, and says, "...You're a fucking liar… no way you're a virgin…"

Kim wants to prove her wrong so she stands with a slight glare while Shego's head rests between her legs. "Test that theory then. I think I just got lucky with you, and another thing. I watched videos every now and then so it's not like I don't have the know how."

Shego all but ignores her words as she reaches between her legs, and grips her thighs from behind. Then she allows gravity to claim her, lying on the shower floor, and pulling Kim down with her.

Kim was greatly surprised at the action but catches herself before she can crash to the floor. When she sees Shego, she sent a slight glare. "Try to be more careful. I could have broken something if I didn't catch myself!"

"Just stop talking," Shego mutters in a voice almost too quiet to hear as she pulls Kim's pussy down over her face so she's practically sitting on Shego. Then Shego starts exploring her virgin pussy with her tongue, working her mouth like she were making out with her snatch. It has the added side effect of rubbing Kim's clit every time Shego's upper lip moves.

Kim grits her teeth while her eyes widen in shock and pleasure. However since she was warmed up from earlier she falls forwards a bit while her hands fell on the ground to support herself. And it ironically gave her a perfect view of Shego eating her out.

Shego moans into Kim's pussy, the look in her eyes telling Kim just how tasty she finds her. Then Shego tilts her head back, pressing her tongue flat to Kim's clit before working it in circles.

Kim felt her end approaching quickly, however the duo got interrupted by hearing knocking at the door which made Kim's body jolt in shock before she looks to the door with wide eyes. She hopes Shego would stop for a moment. Sadly for her Shego does not, the look in her eyes, and her clawlike nails digging softly into Kim's thighs just daring her to try to get away from this.

The camera went outside of the door for a moment to show James of all people who was knocking. "Hello? I heard the shower running. Jim? Tim? I hope your not experimenting in there again. I don't want to have to deal with the plumber again."

In the shower Shego loops one arm around Kim's thigh to work her clit hard with her middle finger. Then she calls out, "Just me Mister Possible, and I'm pretty sure you don't want the details of what's going on in here." She looks up at Kim with a cheeky wink.

Kim was quiet throughout the conversation so that she wouldn't get her dad's attention. However when Shego starts to play with her clit, she covers her mouth to prevent her from screaming while James outside looks a bit confused before he remembers the talk with Anne. "Ah yes, you're here for a few days correct? Tell me, have you seen Kim? It's been awhile since she went to talk with Ron, and I wanted to be sure she was doing okay."

Shego looks to the side, and grins as she gets an idea. "Yeah, I went to check on her, and things left her pretty bummed after their breakup. She wanted some time to herself… I've been thinking about inviting her to come live with me until she heads for college. I mean now I've got a big mansion with an in-house spa, and stuff… Might do the trick for her, don't you think?" Then she catches Kim's clit between her thumb, and index finger, squeezing it softly before turning it like a knob back and forth.

Kim sent a glare to Shego, but before she could do anything Shego twists and turns her clit which made her body shudder greatly while her other hand clawed the wall a bit. Her other hand pressed harder onto her mouth when she made a noticeable grunt. Thankfully the shower hid it well enough.

James gets a bit confused at Shego's question before he processes it fully which makes him grit his teeth in anger. But then it turns to confusion at the mansion part with the spa which made him count to ten to calm down before he sighs. "Honestly, I'm not sure how to respond to that, if Kim agrees, Then I can't really stop her. So I'll say this if she does agree, I may not have super powers or great strength, but I do have a lab full of experimental equipment. So if you hurt Kim, I will make you regret it even if you just brush it off as a hollow threat."

"Trust me, I'm not, and I'm glad Kimmy has better parents than I ever did," Shego replies as she slips the middle finger of her opposite hand up into Kim to the second knuckle before wiggling it rapidly. "But are you sure you should be threatening me while I'm in the shower? A different person would take it the wrong way, with all due respect."

James rolled his eyes a bit before he spoke up while he turned to leave. "I'll leave then. But I was serious about Jim and Tim. The last time they experimented in there, the faucet acts up every now and then when you turn it to far to either side, and you brought up the mansion part, so I figure I should be honest with responding to that. Now have fun and try not to turn the faucet too far. If anyone asks, I'll be at my lab, I got a call about a new machine."

James then walks away with a huff before the camera went back to the bathroom. As soon as Shego is convinced he's gone she releases Kim's clit, and starts to suck on it as she puts a second finger in her, wiggling them both. She's going to get Kim off, and get her off hard…

Kims toes curl a bit when she felt a knot forming in her stomach. She placed her other hand on the wall to steady herself before it snaps and groans out when she experienced her first orgasm from another person which made her body shake greatly. "Gi….Ahhhh!"

Shego releases her clit again, but keeps rubbing her clit roughly with her thumb. This time she positions her mouth open, tongue out to catch her orgasm as she does her best to suck on Kim's pussy.

Kim was practically jelly at this point when her body fell forward when another orgasm approached. And her second orgasm hit her hard again, and this time she was more vocal about it, it was greatly muffled by the shower, however if someone was next to the door, they would have heard it clear as crystal. "Uh...AHHHH!"

Thankfully James already left the house so as far as the duo knew, they were safe. Shego takes mercy on her, but not before forcing her to one more climax, eyes locked on Kim's face.

Kim experienced her orgasm after a minute this time from sensitivity before she forced herself to her knees, as wobbly as they are, and out of Shego's head's reach. Shego props herself up on her elbows with a flushed face, and a smug grin. "Never knew you were a screamer Kimmy…"

Kim looked back to Shego with a slight glare before she responds. "And how did you react when I did it?"

Shego lays back and presses her hips upwards to show another stiff erection, though it doesn't look as strained as last time. "Like this~"

Kim just rolled her eyes at Shego before she turns to sit on her rear while the shower hits them both. "Guess you weren't kidding about the libido thing. Mind waiting a moment, I'm a bit too sensitive right now."

Shego rolls to her hands, and knees with a grin, "Your mouth isn't… You sure seemed to like how how I taste, and I'm dying for a blowjob…"

Kim mentally groans, she just shot off a bit ago before she looks to Shego's dick. "Would I even be able to? Try not to get a big ego at this, but your massive."

Shego grins, and crawls over. She grabs Kim by the ankles, and pulls her flat on the floor before crawling over her. "Maybe not, but there are ways to compensate," she says, lowering her hips to nestle her cock between Kim's breasts.

Kim blushed a bit from the heat of Shego's dick before she sighs. "Will this be the last time for now?"

Shego nods, "Yup… We'll have plenty of time to play at my house…" She takes Kim's hands, making her squish her breasts around Shego's dick while Shego positions the head right against Kim's mouth.

Kim stuck her tongue out again while gently touches the tip of Shego's dick while she applies more pressure before she gently slides her breasts up and down a moment later. Shego smiles, and then thrusts her hips forward to fit the head of her cock into Kim's mouth.

Kim was surprised at the action which made her jolt a little, and sense Shego was on top of her, she was forced a little deeper for a moment. Kim then pulls her head away for a moment to give a small glare. "Mind warning me in advance next time?"

"Alright, warning, incoming mouthful!" She takes ahold of Kim's head as she pulls her back onto her dick. Then Shego starts to thrust her hips at a steady pace.

Sense Shego didn't go too deep this time. Kim was able to focus before she starts to roll her tongue around the head of Shego's dick while she sped up her breasts. She also kept her gaze on Shego to see if she would try and surprise her again.

But Shego seems perfectly content where she is, and smiles down as she can feel her cock squeezing off precum right onto Kim's tongue. She's a bit sensitive herself right now, and majorly turned on, so this won't last too long.

Kim felt the drop of Precum before an idea hit her. She stops her breasts for a moment and used one arm to keep her breasts together. The other arm angled under Shego before Kim played with her folds again while her tongue plays with the tip of Shego's dick.

Shego moans, and starts thrusting faster, "Fuck, Kimmy I love your creamy titties… Come on, suck me harder~"

Kim didn't have much choice since she was already being forced to take more into her mouth thanks to Shego gripping the back of her head. She was able to hum on Shego's dick while her arm tightens around her breasts. Her other hand managed to go back into Shego's pussy before her fingers start to move in and out, and side to side inside of Shego's tunnel.

Shego shuddered hard with a grin, and tilts her head back, "Ah… Yeah, keep it up. Not much longer~"

Kim couldn't really respond at that since her mouth was full. but she did make her humming stronger and wiggled her fingers faster when she heard that to let Shego know that she heard her. Shego starts to grind her hips back, and forth with a smile, thrusting into Kim's mouth repeatedly

"Almost… almost… Ah~!" Shego arches her back, and puts a hand over her mouth to hold back a moan as she floods Kim's mouth with her seed.

Kim was caught off guard from the amount, even if it was a bit less, so Shego's semen mostly shot out of her mouth and down her face with some hitting her breasts. She tried not to choke on the amount while Shego rode out her orgasm.

As the climax subsides Shego pulls back, sitting on her knees, and reaching down to rub Kim's breasts as her cock rests between them. "Ha~ Hey… Kimmy?"

Kim took a moment to cough when some semen went a bit too far down her throat before looking to Shego with some confusion. "W-What?"

Shego reaches down, brushing back a bit of Kim's hair as she traces a circle around one of her nipples with her free hand. "It might just be the afterglow talking… but maybe… just maybe… I'm starting to fall for you."


	4. Chapter 4

Since the rendezvous in the shower, Shego has been in exceptionally high spirits. She's been giving Kim her space, though her eyes track Kim whenever they're in the same room together. She tolerates the twins a bit easier, even helping Kim do the same when she needs it. Heck, the last three nights she's ordered some pretty fancy takeout for the family, and even helped with the dishes afterwards.

But Kim knows Shego well enough to know what's really going on… Shego is buttering up the house to make Kim moving in with her all the easier.

Kim wanted to talk with her about that, but she still remembered what Shego told her at the end of… their fun in the shower which caused her to blush a bit every time she tried to start a conversation with Shego. Something she'll need to try to get over with the time they agreed on fast approaching, but in all fairness it was easier said than done with how difficult privacy in this house can be.

Then… The day finally comes. Kim's boxes, and personal effects are packed, loaded into trucks Shego had arranged for, and her fiancé is waiting in a car idling for Kim.

Anne Possible sniffles softly, and hugs her daughter. "Don't be afraid to call us if you want Kim… Remember we always love you."

Kim returns the hug for a moment before responding. "Don't worry mom. I'll keep in touch every now and then so you won't need to worry much."

The twins off to the side ask, "Does this mean we get to turn her old room into our new science lab?! We've been waiting since we heard she was going to college."

Kim looks to the twins with an innocent grin forming on her face. "Sure with mom and dad's permission…. But only if you find the knock out gas canisters that are hidden in my room."

They both turn slightly green at that, and then look to one another. Then they start whispering in low tones about gas masks, and metal detectors.

James walked forward before he hugs Kim tightly. "Remember that you'll always have a home here Kim. Even if things don't work out with you two. You'll always be welcome here no matter what." Anne nods in agreement, and can't help stepping in to join the hug… Even the twins put on a smile as the Possible family comes together for a group hug.

Kim hugs the group before looking to Shego who waits in the car before letting her family go. "After I get settled in, I'll give you guys the address so you can visit." Anne kisses her on the forehead before they all let her go, and from the car Shego smiles softly at the scene.

Kim walks to the car after another good bye before opening the car door and getting in. "So… how long till we get there?"

"About an hour, hour and a half," she replies as she shifts the car to drive. "The truck knows where we're going." She looks to Kim out the corner of her eye, "You, uh… Wanna stop by the sidekick's place first? I mean I know he was a bit of an ass last time, but I know you care so…?"

Kim took a moment to think about that before nodding."...Yeah, I should at least let Ron know where I'm going or he might think I just forgot about him entirely."

Shego nods, and follows Kim's directions to his place. But no one answers the door so Shego just shrugs, and suggests leaving a note.

Kim frowns a bit before she grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from her car. After a minute of writing, she pins the note to the door before going back to the car. Shego just shrugs softly, not really having anything to say before she drives off with Kim.

True to her word after over an hour of driving they arrive at a pretty fancy estate, surrounded by high white walls. The front gates open for them, and they drive up a long winding driveway to the front of the house. Along the way Kim sees a lot of expensive decorations like a large pond with ducks, and a massive fountain in the center. As they take a bend she sees a private golf course in the back, even a hedge maze surrounded by a garden, and greenhouses off behind it.

Then there's the mansion itself, five stories tall, and wide enough Kim is convinced she could fit fifty of her own houses inside it at least, and still have room left over. Shego parks the car by a large garage, and gets out, folding her arms on the roof of the car as she looks the place over. "Wow… It's been forever since I saw this place. Almost forgot what it looks like."

Kim looked around with wide eyes at the estate before looking to Shego. "Just what did your family do to get this place… it's… beyond massive! You could fit my school in here and still have room to place more."

Shego thinks, "...Nnnnnot sure exactly, but I'm pretty sure my folks were head of a pretty big real estate empire around the globe. Didn't hurt that their kids were heroes so the government passed us odd little favors to keep on our good books. What, you think we made Go Tower out of Hego's Bueno Nacho salary?" She locks up the car, and heads up the stairs to the front of the mansion.

Kim runs to catch up with her for a moment before slowing to walk behind her. "Maybe not with Hego but I'm just surprised… that's all. Sorry if I said anything wrong."

Shego waves a nonchalant hand, "Nah, really there's nothing you can say about this place I'd care much about. As far as I'm concerned this is where I retire with my millions. Probably just train to keep myself in shape, but other than that I'll probably just walk around in my underwear, probably write some kind of book… I dunno, maybe make a bucket list… Gonna be a short list, not much that either of us haven't done yet."

Kim shrugs at the last bit before she follows Shego in silence for a few minutes so that she wouldn't get lost. The inside is daunting to be honest, and explains a bit why Shego wanted to live like the Queen of England for a night. A big marble staircase on the far side of a long entryway, a wall beyond that decorated with fancy paintings, red drapes set up all around which matches the carpet, and hallways to either side of the room leading deeper into the mansion, as well as one to either side of the top of the stairs leading to more of the second floor.

Shego grins, and offers her hand to Kim. "Why don't we raid the kitchen while the movers do their thing? Or… Are you wanting a room of your own? Cuz I'll be honest, I kinda like sharing a bed."

Kim looks around the place again before responding while nodding while gently taking Shego's hand. "Yeah on the food. And maybe one on the other side of this place if I get lost. I don't mind sharing but I may get lost a few times before getting used to this place."

Shego grins, and pulls her close as she leads her up the stairs to the back of the house. Their room being to the top floor, and very center of the rear. Once there She opens the door to the master bedroom, showing a four-poster bed large enough for five people. Most the rest of the furniture is your standard collection, but elegant in design.

Shego's mood drops a bit at the family pictures around the place. With a sigh she releases Kim's hand, and starts putting pictures face down, taking others off the wall. "I'll get a box, get rid of these eyesores." She pauses at one showing a collective shot of the younger versions of Team Go, and then narrows her eyes at it before taking it off the wall, dropping it in a small trash can.

Kim frowns at that before walking to Shego. "I know you don't get along with them, but you can't hate them right? Their family after all."

Shego raises an eyebrow, "Who ever said you couldn't hate family?"

Kim gives her a half lidded look before pulling out her Kimmunicator before setting it on a nightstand nearby. "Look, my brothers might be annoying, even hair pulling with what they do sometimes. But I could never hate them. And they did a lot of things that really annoyed me in the past. And you saw what they can do a few times right?"

"Yeah," Shego says, and then heads for the bed, jumping so the can turn midair, and flop on her back with her hands behind her head. "Look Kimmy, maybe I don't exactly hate them, and mind you that's a really big maybe. Still, this place is my home, my private little sanctuary where I can do what I want. And what I don't want is them here screwing it up, and ruining a good thing I got going on with my sexy fiancé."

Kim blushed a bit before shaking her head to get her thoughts together. "Maybe, but I doubt that you can avoid them forever right? Why not at least try and talk things out or something before one of them tries something. I mean Hego wouldn't try much cause he has his own thing with his job. But the other might if they heard about the will. So wouldn't a preemptive strike help so to speak?"

She snickers, and closes her eyes. "Kim, I'm just trying to enjoy this while I can. The second I open those doors to them they'll think they're entitled to come waltzing in here anytime they want. You couldn't pay me enough for that even with all the money in the world."

Kim takes a moment to think about that before blushing at an idea she had. "Maybe not money, but how about a deal with me?"

Shego opens one eye, "What kind of deal?"

Kim walks to the bed before she sits on the edge with a blush on her face. "Simple, you try… and I mean try to get along with your family either inviting one at a time to talk with them or all at once to rip the bandage off so to speak… and…. I'll… do a favor for you."

Shego grins as she opens her other eye, and props herself up on her hands, "A favor, huh? Any favor I want? A total blank check?"

Kim blushed a bit before nodding. "Not completely blank because there are things I won't do, but close."

Shego raises an eyebrow, "Such as…?"

Kim shrugs at that before she responds. "Nothing too embarrassing alright? In fact… I have a proposition for you if you agree."

"Pretty sure our parents proposed for us," she replies dryly before lying back down. "But go ahead."

Kim breaths in for a moment to calm herself before she spoke up with a calm voice. "Simply put… I'll give you my first time early if you agree."

Shego considers, and looks off to the side. She's going to be getting that anyways, and she narrows her eyes as a different idea crosses her mind. Grinning she says, "Tempting… Here's my counter offer though. I'll touch face with the idiots if you let me just rip off the wedding bandage like I mentioned before. The quick, and easy ceremony in Vegas."

She sits up, and swings her feet off the bed, "And if by some miracle things run smooth enough I'd actually want those idiots at my wedding… I'll consider the big family union ceremony later on as a formality. White dresses, the whole bit. Sound fair?"

Kim grins a bit at that before nodding with a serious look on her face forming a moment later. "Alright, if you really try yourself, I'll agree… I'll even sweeten the deal to get you to actually get serious with this."

Shego raises her eyebrows, "...Please tell me you're offering just to wear underwear around the house. So long as we're alone anyhow."

Kim raised an eyebrow at that before shrugging. "I would probably do that if I get used to this place after a bit, but I was offering another thing… one that would really get your attention and only after you try."

Shego rubs her thighs together with a grin. "We'll spit it out, Kimmy."

Kim breaths in for a moment before she looks Shego in the eye. "Simply put because I was curious, but I would give you my rear virginity."

Shego blinks in surprise at that, taken off guard. "Most girls are scared of having having stuff shoved up their ass. I mean, come on…" She stands, and pulls down her pants along with her underwear to show off her half-erect dick. "You think I can fit this back there without hurting you?"

Kim blushed a bit at the sight before shaking her head to calm herself. "What first time doesn't hurt, and I…. saw videos that showed otherwise for other woman who took it there. So it can't be all bad in the long run. Besides… I'm offering because I was curious and decided to use this to my advantage somewhat. Besides anythings possible for a possible so this shouldn't be impossible."

Shego frowns, and says, "Alright then, let's find out if that's something you really wanna be offering. Take off your pants, put your hands on the bed." Then Shego pulls off one of her gloves, and slips her middle two fingers into her mouth.

Kim's eye widen at that before she took a second to think when she got a serious look on her face. "... Alright."

Kim then looked to the door to see if it was closed before she removed her pants and panties before placing her hands on the bed after kicking them away. "I was going for after you talked with them, but if this helps with you agreeing then I'll go with it for now."

"Relax, your strawberry will be fine," she says as she walks up behind her, using one hand to hold her ass open as she traces the wet fingers around her puckered entrance. "This won't stretch you out too badly, this is just so I can tell if you actually might like this. I'm not going to enjoy it if you're sobbing into a pillow the whole time, Kimmy."

Kim relaxed as Shego asked while she took a moment to calm herself before waiting for Shego's next action. Then Shego slowly starts to slip her middle finger inside one quarter inch at a time, wiggling it softly.

Kim jolts a bit before she calms herself again she felt jolts of pain but that was to be expected at the first time intruder. But she also felt a bit of pleasure when the pains fades a bit. When the finger is in halfway Shego asks, "How's that feel?"

Kim relaxes again before responding. "I-It stung at first but it's not that bad. I'll n-need to d-do this m-more to get used t-to it."

Shego chuckles, "Wow, here's Kim Possible asking me to fuck her up the ass… Never thought I'd live to see the day." She pulls the finger out, and pats Kim on the ass. "Alright, so I work on playing nice with my brothers, and this hole back here is mine to play with all I want?"

Kim stood up while rubbing her rear for a bit before looking to Shego. "Only if you actually try and get along with them. Do we have a deal?"

Shego wraps her arms around Kim's naked hips, pulling her close enough her cock rubs against her thighs while she gropes her ass. "Deal," she replies, and leans in to kiss her.

Kim placed a finger on Shego's lips to stop her before her libido was set off again. "Remember that is for afterwords? I remember what happened when you got touched once and it brought us to my shower. I can't reward you if this gets put off right?"

Shego narrows her eyes, and then takes Kim's finger into her mouth, sucking on it softly with a wink as she smacks Kim playfully on the ass.

Kim jolts at both actions before she gently pushed Shego away for a moment to get her attention. "Sit on the bed please so I can calm you down."

Shego chuckles, and rubs her cock a second before she starts putting her clothes on better. "I am calm… I think I'll just save this for when I've got you alone, and spreading yourself for me. You got Hego's number by chance?"

Kim nods a bit before she put her panties on and walks over to pick up her kimmunicator to look in her contact list. "Yeah, after a few issues that involved their team and you.. mainly the power stealing and the alignment change incidents. I got Hegos number for emergencies."

Shego nods, "Smart. Alright, call him up, tell him to get over here pronto. I wanna hold up my end of this before my girl-wood dies."

The two girls sit on the stairs facing the front doors to the mansion. It's been nearly an hour since the call was made.

With a sigh Shego hangs her head, "...Are they almost here yet?"

Kim shrugs at the question before looking to the text she had. "The text said that he would be here after he got off of work… maybe a Go mission slowed him down or something."

"Oh god I hope not, that would mean when that door opens there won't be enough anything to keep me sane…"

Kim sighed at that before wondering what was taking the elder Go… he was normally the most sane of the group and was normally on time. The thought barely has time to form before the front door to the mansion opens, and Hego steps through.

Close behind him are his three brothers.

Shego takes one look, and groans as she grinds her teeth, "Hego I was wanting only to see you…"

"Oh… um…." The smile Hego had been wearing fades as he taps the tips of his index fingers together.

"Oh so that's how it is," the third oldest of the team, Mego, says snidely as he crosses his arms. "Too good for us, and then you decide Hego is the only one worth your time?"

Shego pinches the bridge of her nose, and testily replies, "No… Because my fuse with all of you is really… really… really short, so I can only take Team Go idiocy in small doses."

Kim was confused as well before looking to Hego when she walked up. "I have to agree with Shego with this one since… this was suppose to be a one on one thing as time went by… mind explaining before Shego throws you out or something?"

He rubs the back of his head, "Well we were all together dealing with Mathter again, and when I checked my messages I saw yours… I figured since this was the first any of us were coming back here in so long it ought to be something we share as a family."

Mego says, "What I don't get is why Shego was the one all this was willed to. Didn't she turn her back on this family? Dropped us like a hot potato, not to mention turning evil just to spite us?"

Shego calmly raises an eyebrow at him, "...You done?"

"For now," he mutters, and looks off to the side. "...Shoulda been me…"

Kim narrows her eyes at Mego for a moment before looking to Hego with a serious expression on her face. "Keep your twins here for a second… I want to have a little chat with Mego."

The Twins gulped at the tone of Kim's voice before making doubles in front of them who tried to hide behind the originals. All four hid behind Hego with wide eyes when Kim turns to Mego.

Shego grins, "Can I get popcorn for this?"

Mego scoffs, rolling his eyes before looking to Kim. "Look, you're a great pal, saved our butts a couple of times. But this is a family matter, I don't see how it's any of your business."

Kim grins a bit before looking to Shego. "Mind if I go ahead and explain to all four… and if they say anything bad can I have a one on one moment?"

Shego chuckles darkly, "Oh you do your thing Kimmy, the floor is all yours."

Kim turns back to the Go group before speaking up. "So… want a roundabout way of explaining or do you guys just want me to get to the point?"

"If you were anymore roundabout I'd be turning circles from dizziness," Mego replies in a snarky tone.

Kim gave him a half lidded look before shrugging. "Get to the point it is then," Kim said before she continues. "Simply put…. I'm Shego's Fiance."

The room goes very quiet, and very still. Shego is grinning like the Cheshire Cat, and Team Go looks like they've been hit with a freeze ray. Mego slowly uncrossed his arms, and slumps with a flat expression, "...You can't be serious."

"Oh she's serious," Shego says as she stands, walking up beside Kim. "Here, I'll prove it." Suddenly she grabs Kim around the middle, spins her, and then dips her like they were dancing. With a wink she cups the back of Kim's head, and presses their lips together with a warm kiss.

Kim was a bit surprise before she decided to roll with it to really get to the Go family… mainly Mego before she grips Shego's shoulder to steady herself before returning the kiss.

The Twins… or the quintuplets covered their eyes with blushes on their faces at the sight. Hego's eyes meanwhile are so wide they look like they may pop out. Mego looks just as shocked, mouth hanging wide open… At least until he actually catches a fly, and coughs, trying to spit it out.

Shego slowly breaks the kiss, her eyes only on Kim. "Hm… Just as satisfying as the first time…"

Kim blushed a bit at that, and then she had Shego help her back to her feet before looking to the rest of the Go family. "So… questions that don't involve insults?"

Hego steps forward, and quickly picks them both up in a hug, smiling like a fool. "Oh this is a joyous day indeed! I'd honestly given up hope Shego would ever find happiness!"

"Hey! Her! Me! Down! Now," Shego barks at her brother who quickly sets them on their feet.

"Sorry," he apologizes. "Um… Why don't we head to the sitting room, and you can tell us all about this?"

Kim took a moment to twist and turn her body to help her bones pop before looking to Hego, Mego and the Wego twins. "First things first… I was barely able to convince Shego to invite you… and you alone here Hego to talk. So try not to irritate her… but if any of you guys try and mess with her right now I won't back you guys up if you say something that deserves her wrath."

Shego watches Kim from behind, and crosses her arms with a smile. Seeing her stick up for her that way… Maybe it's more than her body that she's falling for.

Hego raises a hand, "You have my word I bring only good intentions!" He looks over his shoulder at his other brothers, eyes narrowed.

The Twins nod when they saw that Kim and Hego were serious before gulping. "W-We won't say anything unless asked."

Mego grumps, "...I guess."

Shego shrugs, taking Kim's hand, and leading everyone to the sitting room. Once there she takes a seat on the couch, and pulls out her phone. "Back on Kimmy's birthday a lawyer showed up to give mom's will. In it she asked Kimmy's mom to honor a contract they made in college. The long and short of it is that if we don't get married we both get disowned. Here…"

She tosses the phone to Hego after she pulls up the contract, and he gives it a look over after he catches it. "...Well… I'm no lawyer, but that seems pretty set in stone… And you're both okay with this?"

Kim shrugs at that before responding though she sounded a bit depressed near the end. "Honestly… I'm still on the fence about it since I was JUST told about it recently so it'll take a bit to get used too… I even had to break up with Ron…"

Shego looks to her with a bit of concern, and reaches over to take her hand with an attempt at a reassuring smile, though it comes off more flirty than anything. "Bad time to ask for a cuddle then?"

Kim sighs to calm herself before shrugging. "After what we went through in my house… a simple hug is nothing."

Shego blushes a bit, and pulls Kim closer, pinching her cheek softly with her eyes narrowed. "Aren't you supposed to be an Uber Role Model? There's kids present Kimmy~"

Kim chuckles at that before she responds. "You're the one making a big deal out of it… I'm just saying that you can be a bit persuasive."

Mego raises an eyebrow, "I gotta be honest Shego, never figured you would be into girls. You're pretty relaxed about this…"

Shego gets a little tense under Kim as she clears her throat, "Well… I've had practice rolling with the punches."

Hego smiles, puffing his chest out a bit with his hands on his hips, "Well I for one am still happy for you both. When you're both ready to adopt I'm certain you'll both make wonderful mothers!" At the word "adopt" Shego gets a bit more tense, holding Kim a bit tighter.

Kim raised an eyebrow at that before realizing that Shego's secret was a secret still to her family and decided to change the subject. "Well… why don't you guys head to the waiting room while I take a moment to speak with Shego."

Mego looks confused, and a bit suspicious. "O...kay…?"

Hego nods, "Alright then, let's go team! I still want to review battle plans for when Shego rejoins Team Go!"

"Not happening," Shego deadpans without missing a beat, shooting him down on the spot. "I might, and that's a big 'might,' be getting a little mushy with Kimmy… But I'm still evil. End of story, now scram!" She jerks a thumb to the door to the next room.

When Team Go leaves the room and closed the door, Kim looked to Shego with a slightly worried look. "I'm guessing from the conversation that only your mom knew about your secret right?"

"Her, maybe dad, and a private physician," Shego replies in a low tone. "I mean it's not like I took baths, or changed around my little brothers. The last thing I wanted was Mego calling me some kind of freak, or some other name just to build himself up."

Kim gave her a look with a raised eyebrow before speaking up in a low tone as well. "First off I would kick him where it really hurts… really hard.. if he called you that and second... What if our kid get's your powers or something? Won't you need to explain then if that happens? I'll try and keep your secret but Hego might connect the dots if he looks into things. He seems the smartest out of the bunch."

Shego is floored by that, and looks to the side as worry crosses her features. "I… I hadn't considered that… Oh man…"

Kim takes a moment to think before she had an idea. "Hay Shego… Mego aside and the Wego twins aside… how much do you trust Hego exactly?"

She rubs the back of her neck, "Well… He's disgustingly honest Kimmy. I'll trust him to watch my back in a fight, but he can't keep a secret to save his life."

Kim took another moment to think before responding. "Is there anything we can do? I mean we can keep the subject away from your secret for now... but… like I said… a matter of time."

She hugs herself softly, "...Maybe trying to reconnect was a bad idea after all."

Kim sighs before she walks next to Shego. "It was bound to happen sooner or later at the way things were going… maybe this would be a good time to be honest with them before they find out the hard way down the line and cause a scene. You might not think it but I'm sure they will understand since they're your… or our family now."

Shego blinks at her, and then looks down. "...Before we do Kimmy, there's something I need to know… Where is your head with all this?"

Kim took a moment to think about that before she looks Shego in the eyes. "Honestly, like I said I'm just getting used to this so I can't fully answer that now… But I got to know you more these past few days, and while you say you're evil… I think otherwise, and you need help with dealing with certain things… like trying to get along with family before you do something you really regret."

Shego processes this carefully, and slowly grins. Kim wouldn't go this far for anyone she didn't care about. Now all Shego needs to learn is just how much she cares. Enough to offer up her butt for a pounding for sure, which makes Shego's heart pick up just the slightest bit.

Reaching out she takes Kim by the hand, "Well… At least no matter what happens in there, I got one person in my corner… I'm not sure I'm ready to tell them just yet though."

Kim squeezes Shego's hand gently before she grins a bit. "Eh… we'll try and keep the conversation away from that area and just say that it's a secret… technically the truth right?"

Shego nods, and looks to the door for the next room. "...How much longer do I have to put up with them before you believe I'm being serious about trying this reconnect thing?"

Kim hums for a moment in thought before she looks to the door. "If they leave in one piece later… insults though I'll ignore so have at it if they deserve it."

Shego nods, and releases Kim's hand before opening the door to the next room. "Alright dorks, the grownups are done talking."

Kim follows Shego into the room while she kept quiet. She would try and do damage control if things got out of hand and wanted to see what would happen first.

Hego comments, "That didn't take long. Is everything alright, was it something I said?"

Kim shrugs at Hego a bit before looking to Mego for a moment. "More like what Mego said… don't worry, I managed to get Shego to calm down somewhat… but please for your safety… keep out of the whole kid thing alright? Otherwise I won't hold Shego back."

That gets a bunch of confused looks, but no one comments further.

Kim nods before looking to the group. "Alright… like I said, I invited Hego alone to see if he could try and get along with Shego again before I would try the others, but since you're all here then we'll have to try one at a time while we all listen. Deal? No interrupting while the other talks?"

Mego looks around when all eyes turn on him. "...What?"

"You know what," Shego replies, and looks to Hego. "Uh… So… I'm not exactly sure where to start."

"I do," Hego replies. "Why not join Team Go again? If you're marrying the greatest hero on the planet then no doubt there's more good to you than you claim, dearest sister."

Shego sighs softly through her nose, "It's not my thing, alright? I like being evil, I really do. Someone ticks me off I like being free to break his arm. I get hungry, I like the option to swipe a box of donuts or something. If I see jewelry I happen to like then I like being able to just take it. There's just so much more freedom to it than shackling yourself to a rulebook."

Hego stands tall with his fists on his hips in a practiced pose, "But as a hero you set an example for all! You become an icon of hope, and justice! Friend, and guardian to all!"

"At least until a crack shows up in the perfect image, and the public starts coming after you like a pack of rabid wolves," Shego replies. "That's another thing I like about being evil, you get to give that the finger, and move on with your life. As your big sister here's a little advice Hego, the only thing folks love more than a hero is to see a hero fall, tail, die trying. In spite of everything you've done for them eventually they'll hate you."

Kim saw that this was going nowhere fast before she tried to change the subject. "Since… this situation seems… to be going nowhere, I'll just say this. Hego, no trying to force your sister alright? I'm trying to get you guys to get along better… not cause an argument."

Hego replies, "Argument? My dear Kim Possible, we're not arguing, but merely discussing the merits of our lifestyles."

Shego crosses her arms as she leans on a wall, "True, I'm not feeling the itch to blast anyone right now… At least until Mego opens his mouth."

"Hey!" Mego puts on a pout, and crosses his arms.

Kim shrugs at that before she looks to the duo. "Maybe, but this kind of conversation is going nowhere right? Hego points out the perks of good, and Shego for evil… and the next thing that happens if both of you continuing is actually getting into an actual argument over what's better or not. Or am I wrong in thinking that?"

Hego rubs the back of his neck, "Well… I don't want to start a conflict…"

Shego shrugs, "Alright, fine, Topic change." She looks over to the Wego twins, "So you two have been awfully quiet since you got here. Why are you even here?"

The twins looked to one another before looking to Kim before speaking to Shego. "We uh… didn't want to get her angry or something, and we are listening to Hego about keeping calm here… it was our mom's home after all and he didn't want anything to happen to it."

Shego looks around, "...Yeah it's a nice place. I'd rather it not get wrecked either."

Kim stays silent for a moment… this conversation could go either good or bad and she kept her guard up… just in case.

Shego then asks, "So… Is that it? That's the only reason you came?"

Kim was getting a feeling that this conversation was about to turn sour fast so she decided to step in. "Hey… before we get further into this… anyone know the time right now?"

Hego checks his watch, "Um… Fifteen minutes to noon, why?"

Kim then grins a bit before replying. "Simple, who's hungry for lunch?"

Mego raises a hand, "Uh, excuse me? Aren't we all forgetting something kinda important here?"

Hego blinks, "I… Suppose? Maybe?"

Mego rolls his eyes, and says, "In mom's will she gave everything to Shego to do with as she sees fit. Meaning if any of us want some of the inheritance we gotta go through her."

"Ah, there it is," Shego says casually. "I was wondering how long it was going to take to get there."

Kim got really worried right then before she tried to calm things down again. "W-Well Mego aside… what about the rest? I'm sure they came here to actually try and get to know Shego better without trying anything underhanded right? I mean they're suppose to be heroes and family."

Shego looks to Kim, and then with a smile she pulls her over by the hips so their fronts are lightly pressed together. "Someone is awful nervous over nothing…"

Kim sweatdropped with a slight blush on her face before she tried...again, again, to get things back on track. "I-I'm just trying to make sure that the others are only doing this out of the good of their hearts… a bit corny but it might be true for Hego and the Wego twins right?"

"Oh absolutely," Shego replies casually. "Hego doesn't have an underhanded bone in his body, and the twins, well… Kids, what else needs to be said. It's Mego I was expecting to make a big deal about it. Since it's out in the open now how about we just get the elephant in the room out of the way?" She grins as she softly hugs Kim, rubbing her between the shoulders.

Kim was a bit worried and caught off guard at the way Shego said that before she raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Elephant? Mind elaborating?"

Mego calls over, "She means getting the talk about splitting up the inheritance out of the way."

"Yeah, that," Shego agrees. "In fact, I think I've got a few ideas how to handle this. Don't worry…" She leans in, and whispers in Kim's ear, "I'll be done with this soon so we can play in the bedroom soon~"

Kim blushed at that before she whispers back. "Remember… in one piece alright?"

Shego nods, and then releases Kim to address everyone, "But Kimmy has the right idea, let's talk about it over lunch."

Kim took a moment to get herself composed before looking to the group. "So… anyone want takeout or something from the kitchen?"

Shego pulls out her phone, "I'll call some Chinese, sound good to everyone?"

Hego nods with a grin, looking to his brothers.

The Twins nod to one another with a smile on their face before looking to Shego. "Yeah," The twins then looked to Mego.

Mego rolls his eyes, "If it gets this over with faster, I have some other plans today."

It takes the food about thirty minutes to get there, and during that time Shego slips away to freshen up. When she reappears she's in a rather elegant cocktail dress colored her trademark green, and her hair is up in a ponytail. She smiles when she spots Kim, and winks before headed to handle the delivery boy.

Kim's eyes widen a bit with a slight blush before looking at her own outfit which seemed plain in comparison before looking to the Go team to see how they react.

For Hego's part he actually looks somewhat proud, so Kim can guess anything Shego does that can be considered decent earns his approval. Mego still looks a bit grumpy though, and just rolls his eyes before headed for the dining room. The Wego twins are more preoccupied with the thought of food so they just talked with one another before deciding to help Shego with carrying the food in.

Kim frowns at Mego when he left before deciding to have a bit of a talk with him. The others are distracted which allows her to walk out unnoticed by everyone and into the dining room.

Mego is currently just looking around the table for his seat, and with a shrug picks one at the foot of the table. He may be self-centered, but even he knows the host always sits at the head of the table.

Kim clears her throat to get his attention before approaching Mego with a serious expression on her face. "Hay Mego, can I talk with you for a moment?"

"Sure, what is it?" He props his head on a hand, his elbows resting on the table.

Kim grabbed a chair next to him before she sat in it since this talk might be awhile or very, very short. "To put it in simple terms… I want you to try and not piss off Shego right now… I barely managed to get Hego here like I said and you seem to be the main one with the issues here."

"Yup, sure looks that way," he replies noncommittally.

Kim sighs before she decided to get a bit more… serious when she grabs the collar of his shirt and forces him to look her in the eyes. "Alright Mego listen up or I'll personally throw you out myself… I have had a very bad week, and I am trying to not let it get to me, but a guy like you is really pushing me… so do I have your attention now? Or do you need more?"

He blinks,surprised as he raises his hands a bit in surrender, "Alright, alright, geez! I don't remember you being so physical. Shego rubbing off on you?"

Poor choice of words on Mego's part which brought up some memories from days ago which caused her to growl out a bit. "Just listen and we can get into this lunch peacefully. "I'll make you a deal… either you quit trying to piss off Shego and we can all enjoy this day…. Or I can use my grappling hook to turn you into Shego's punching bag."

He frowns at her, and pulls her hand off, "Oh what do you know? Look Kim, I like you, I really honestly do, but I don't think you get how our family functions. I mean look at it this way… Shego's the oldest of us all, Hego is the oldest son, and Wego are the youngest. All those things are pretty decent positions in a generation of kids for attention, each with their own responsibilities, and perspective… So where do you think that leaves me, the middle child?"

Kim shrugs at that before she responds. "I'll bite… where does it leave you? And try not to insult me alright… bad mood remember."

"Like that wasn't painfully obvious," he replies. "But here, let me clue you in. The middle child is the one that gets ignored, pretty much just left alone to do what they wish. I thought that'd be different when we got our Glow powers, but guess what? Mine was to become less noticeable than I already was. And now there's all this going on… I'm sorry if you don't like my attitude much today, but I'm just doing what I gotta to get some recognition in this family."

Kim pinched the bridge of her nose before looking to Mego. "OK, first off you know I don't have any powers right? And I had to deal with two really annoying brothers who pranked me on a daily basis back home. But do you see me moping around like you are day to day? And If you were so miserable and wanted to prove yourself then why not actually trying something that could get attention? I mean you have shrinking powers that can let you go anywhere you want. I mean try and think of things you could do when you're not in your hero suit."

"And blow my secret identity?" He shakes his head, "Not all of us are like you Kim, and by the way, don't go trying to compare your family to mine. There's no middle child in your household. There's the oldest, you, which puts you in the same shoes as Shego along with Hego at once. Then there's your little brothers, the youngest." He crosses his arms on the table, and looks to the side, "Plus… It… it's just not fair. Not fair that Shego got to be the favorite child that got everything, especially when she was the only one of us who didn't even bother to show up at the funeral. I doubt she even cares mom is gone, she sure doesn't act like it…"

Kim takes a moment to process that before she glares at Mego. "I can accept a lot about what you said Mego… the middle child thing, the secret identity… But I'm pretty sure Shego does care for her mom… my mom told me on my birthday that she learned it only a few hours ago and she was in a freaking plane who knows where so I really doubt that she was able to go there… I'm sure she went after everyone left to have a private moment or something since sharing feelings are not exactly her strong suit."

Mego frowns, "Maybe, maybe not, who can say? It just bugs me that-"

"Soup's on!" Shego walks in with the food, smiling as she starts setting it out with the Wego twins. "Hey Mego, you still like the Sweet 'n Sour pork, right?"

"I… well, yeah," he replies, blinking a bit.

"Sweet, think fast!" She pitches a takeout box to him, and he opens it with a raised eyebrow. "...These are the fortune cookies…"

"Whoops, thought it felt a bit light," she says as she heads to the head of the table, and pulls out a chair to the right. "Hey Kimmy, good where you are, or you wanna come sit by me?"

Kim takes a moment to look to Mego before looking to Shego. "One moment," Kim then whisper to Mego. "Remember, try to think first before you speak… one wrong word and you might tick Shego off in a way that you might not like, also look in the fridge later… you might find something you might like."

Kim then gets up from the chair before she walks over to the chair that Shego pulled out for her. Shego gives her a kiss on the cheek, and then takes her seat as she starts helping dish out the food. "Okay, so… I put a little thought into how to use the money, and stuff. I think I came up with something we can all be happy with."

Hego takes the seat to her left, and says, "Do tell, Shego!"

"Well for one I'm not gonna just sit on it all, and let you guys scrounge," she replies. "But I'm not gonna spoil you either. If you guys get into a pinch then I'll dip into it for a loan, but that doesn't mean I want you two-" she points her chopsticks at Wego "-expecting me to cough up whenever the newest game console comes out."

The Wego twins chuckle nervously at that while rubbing the back of their heads before they start to eat to let Shego continue with her talk.

Shego goes on to say, "But, once a month on a day we're all available I'll be happy to pay for a trip someplace, for a week maybe. Say… Next weekend we can hop the plane overseas to that ski resort in the himalayas? They've got some of the best conditions for it, plus hot tub, and spa."

Hego clears his throat, "Um… And if some of us have to work…?"

Shego considers, "...I guess it's fair to cover what you miss on your paycheck because of the trips." She smiles as she turns her eyes to Kim. "That way we can spend family time in a relaxing environment, and we all get to enjoy a bit of what mom left for us all."

Kim was a bit confused before she realized that Shego… might be telling the truth for the most part… but Shego might have some plans for Kim if they do go which caused her to give her a half lidded look while she eats her food.

Mego makes comment for the first time since the talk started. "That sounds nice, and all… but that still leaves you in control of the bulk of everything, and we get practically nothing."

Shego shrugs, "Planning for the future Mego. I mean the contract that says Kimmy, and I have to get married also says we gotta produce an heir in less than a year. So I'm just making sure we have the mother of all safety nets for parenthood."

Kim jolts a bit while sending a slight glare to Shego to try a phrase that better, it might get the Go's to ask how an heir would come to be.

Hego smiles, and nods. "I knew we could count on you to be responsible!"

"Said the hero to the super villain," Mego quips.

Surprisingly, Shego snickers, and chuckles softly. "He got you there Hego…" She picks up a fortune cookie, and tosses it to Mego.

Kim didn't know if this was going good or bad with the way Shego was acting… but it seemed okay so far right?

Hego makes comment, "I suppose so… By the way, may I ask why a ski resort? It has been a bit chilly in Go City for a while, so might I request something a bit warmer?"

Shego pauses, looking a little bit nervous now, and clears her throat. "Well… I suppose, um… I can look into it. If the ski resort doesn't pan out then maybe a cruise, or a stay at a beach resort?"

Kim looked to Shego with a raised eyebrow before realizing that a cruise, or a beach resort would most likely bring up… revealing clothing which caused her to clear her throat to get the group's attention. "And there is the weather to think about. Don't want to head there to only be rained back indoors right?"

That gathers looks of agreement, and Shego sits up to change the subject. "By the way Mego, what's this about meeting my fiancé behind closed doors? Not trying to steal Kimmy from me, are you?"

He blinks, taken completely off guard. "Wait, what?! No!"

She gives a too-nice smile as she stares at him, "Oh good, for a moment I might have been… Worried." Suddenly her hand ignites with plasma for a moment, torching her chopsticks which she drops on her plate. "Oops…"

Kim took a moment to speak up. "I'll have to defend him here, I wanted to talk to him about trying to not irritate you today, and Hego might try and say things for him if he followed. So I wanted to hear what Mego would say."

Shego looks to Kim, and then smiles as she relaxes a bit. "Ah, well aren't you a Sweety?" She gets a fresh pair of chopsticks, and uses them to try feeding a piece of broccoli to Kim.

Kim blinked a bit at that before she looks to the Go's who watched, and Kim quickly took the bite before she went back to her own plate with a slight but noticeable blush on her face while various thoughts went through her head… mainly one though. _"This turned out better than I thought it would… but I still need to be careful not to mess things up before they leave."_

But it turns out she needn't have worried. Even Mego acts pretty civil for the rest of the visit before other business pulls them away about an hour later. Team Go then says their goodbyes, and head out the door to their cars.

In the front doorway Shego wraps her arms around Kim's waist, and kisses her softly on the neck. Then she leans in, kissing Kim softly on the lips as she reaches down to grope her ass.

Kim jolts at that when she remembered her deal with Shego which made her speak up with a slightly nervous tone. "U-Uh… so… I guess I have a deal to honor right?"

Shego nods, "Mm-hm, and as of now this is mine to play with however I want… And you know what?" She gives a gentle squeeze before lifting her hands back to Kim's hips, "...I think I want it nice, and tight for our wedding night." Then she gives a flirty wink, turning to go clean up the mess from lunch.

Kim just stood there in slight shock when she realized that Shego just passed up sex for now which caused her to look where Shego went with another thought in her head. _"I maybe over thinking things… but what is Shego up to? She… seems more relaxed than normal."_


End file.
